60 Days of Leah
by BlacknCallwaterfan
Summary: " You. are. mine." he says against her lips in between each kiss. "We never followed the rules anyway why should we start now?" all wolf story...I blame laziness for the lack of a summary here, Read it!
1. Day60: Broken Door For a Broken Heart

**This is wolf story with the Cullen's/Bella making their usual appearance.. **

**Things might not make sense since I'm starting it at Day 60, instead of day 1 first but there is a reason why I'm doing that. **

** I'm only giving this warning now there will be lots of lemons, starting from the next chapter pretty much up until the ending...**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight as we all know :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 60: Broken Door For a Broken Heart<br>**

Leah lies in her room, on her back, under her thin purple dark sheet, wide awake with a light sheen of sweat shining over her otherwise naked body. She doesn't worry about wiping it off, as it's the only thing hiding the traitorous tears that are falling from her eyes at the moment. Neither the open window, nor the fan is doing the job of keeping her over heated body cool as she turns to her side away from the open window.

Her heart is racing along with her mind. She feels as if she were the last person left on earth, a shipwrecked survivor on a deserted island.

A few scented lilac candles burned on her dresser. She thought maybe it might get his scent out of the room, but as she inhales yet again she can still smell the warm scent of pine, cinnamon and earth.

_Well, so much for that,_ she rolls her eyes at nothing in particular.

She hadn't phased in a good two days so that she could avoid anyone being in her chaotic mind. Especially her overbearing, nosy Alpha turned lover Jacob Black.

She doesn't flinch when she hears the thump as he jumps through her window into her room. At that point in time she wishes that her hearing wasn't as good as it is with the curse of being a wolf. It's a wish that she knows won't be granted when she hears his cut offs fall to the floor. She doesn't dare breathe because she already has what he smells like engrained in her head.

She feels the heat of his exposed body behind her as he slides under her sheet to join her. Leah doesn't bother turning as she already knows who it is with just his touch. He does what he had been doing for the last sixty days, minus the last two, pulling her into his huge warm arms where she knows she is completely safe.

She can feel his need for her pressing against her back as he pulls her even closer into his warmth. And for once she wants absolutely nothing to do with it.

She tries to roll herself out of his arms almost tumbling off the bed in the process but he catches her before she could fall onto the wood flooring. Not that it would hurt her much anyway but he cares now far more than he should. He pulls her back into his body and for a moment she's glad that she's not facing him, or he would be able to see her tears, even though she knows he can smell each salty drop that falls from her eyes.

"Leah… please talk to me." He nuzzles his head into her neck pulling her even closer as he takes a breath probably scenting her.

"We can't do this anymore…" she says softly into her pillow. Because although she wants him to leave she definitely isn't going to get up, it is her bed after all.

"You've been avoiding me." His breath hits the side of her neck that isn't marked and for once she is glad for that. Because he would have used it to his advantage had she been laying the opposite way.

"It would take a lot to avoid someone who lives right across the street." she sighs irritably.

"Exactly my point, you locked the windows and the doors, you refused to patrol with me if at all and I miss you... I miss you so much it hurts." he pauses for a minute making her feel every bit of the pain he has been feeling.

"Stop that." she shows her teeth but keeps the growl back in her throat knowing he can't see her.

"We need to talk." He says. She had been waiting for him to say that. This was the exact reason she had been avoiding him.

She finally has the will to move his arms away from her as she gets up, grabbing a long t-shirt that she laid on the small dresser next to her bed. She walks over into her bathroom shutting and locking the door before he can even think about what she's going to do next. She pulls on the t-shirt leaving the bathroom light off knowing she can see without it, even in the pitch darkness that she's in now. She can hear his heavy footfalls as he walks towards the closed bathroom door. He tries the knob once before she can hear him lean against it as he taps his hand lightly against it.

"Leah we need to talk you can't do this." his voice breaks towards the end as she sits on the edge of the tub finally wiping the stupid tears from her face. She didn't want him to see her cry; he could feel, hear and smell it for all she cared. But she refused for him to _see _her weak.

She shakes her head even though she knows he can't see her. He tries the knob again once, twice, three times before he growls out in frustration.

Suddenly there is a thunderous crack, then another and the door bursts into a bunch of pieces as he gets it open. He stands there in all his nude glory, a wave of temper and concern wafting out ahead of him. "I told you I don't like locked doors when I'm around you." He holds onto the edge of the door and she can see pieces of the sides crumbling in his hands.

She knew she couldn't keep him out, although she wished he wouldn't have destroyed her door in the process. He was always like a force of nature, a hurricane or blizzard that was relentless in its approach and impossible to escape.

Choosing to remain silent she glares at a few splintered pieces that had landed at her feet before looking over at him. She started with his feet, up his legs noting that he still hadn't put his cutoffs back on, up his abs, to his chest, finally getting to his neck which was still marked even after all this time. No matter where they went in life they would always have to carry a piece of each other as long as they lived.

He rippled with fury. What right had he to be angry? What right did he have to break down her door when she said she didn't want to see him anymore?

"I saw Seth today after patrol." He starts after taking a calming breath.

Leah wondered if Jake cornered her poor little brother. Although he could protect himself if need be it still wasn't fair. Seth always gave into what Jake asked of him. Stupid teen idolization.

"How'd that go?" Leah narrows her eyes at him.

"He told me that you're planning on leaving." He snarls.

"You mean you commanded him to tell you." Leah crosses her arms under her breast. She dared Jake with her eyes for him to lie to her.

"Maybe…" he looks down feeling guilty. "But is it true?" he looks back up at her and she can see the pain in his eyes but she wouldn't let it get to her.

She just couldn't.

"Yup it's for the best Black." Leah gathered up every little bit of anger inside of her and made sure to throw it his way.

"You told me you wouldn't." he grimaces as if she had punched him in the face.

She shrugs. "I guess I changed my mind I'm tired of protecting the leeches and the pale clutz known as the leech lover."

He marches the five steps across the floor and towered over her. "I won't let you go."

"It's not up to you." She stands up if only to have a little bit better height advantage.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" he huffs.

"You don't own me Black. You can't keep me here against my will I've done my job let me go."

He is so irate that he longs to lash out, and if she hadn't known him better, she might have worried he'd hit her. She would love to see him try that.

"How could you do this me?" he demanded.

"To you!" Her temper ignited, and she closed her eyes to simmer some of the anger down. "You have the balls to ask how could I do this to _you?_"

"You're everything to me." He grabbed her arms and shook her for a second. "You're , my life, my soul, my… my…"

"Don't you dare lie to me." She shoved him back a bit if only to allow her the space she needed to not melt into his body. "Don't you dare fucking stand there and lie to me."

At her assessment his mouth falls open. "You're my entire world." He takes the step back toward her.

Leah wants to frown choosing instead to laugh out loud. "I'm to you what you were to Bella."

"Is that what you really think?"

"It's what I know."

"That's a lie Clearwater if I ever did hear one. After all we we've shared, how could you want to leave?" He gestured to her pretty much empty room. "You weren't even planning on saying goodbye to me or the pack."

"That doesn't matter. You got who you truly wanted in the end." she shook her head; she would not start crying again. "I won't watch you give her everything you promised me. You can't make me. I swear I would kill you first." she growled out, closing her eyes to fight the tremors coming along.

"She has nothing to do with us."

"Are you insane? She has everything to do with us! She always has." Leah scowled.

He touches her mark tenderly and it takes everything in her not to lean into his hand. "I love you."

"You don't know the meaning of those three words." she squints at him backing away from his touch.

"Will you stop being difficult for once?" He groans when she shakes her head no. "I want you... it's always been you. Don't push me away please babe." he moves closer to her pulling her into his warm body even though she wants to pull away.

"You broke my door." she mumbles into his chest as his hands snake around her waist to the small of her back.

"You almost broke my heart. I think its a fair trade." he chuckles tugging on her ponytail so that she would look up at him. "You aren't leaving me Clearwater." his deep voice takes on a hint of Alpha tone but she knows it isn't a command. "You remember what my dad said."

She finally looks up at him knowing she won't be able to move not with him embracing her like this. He leans down to kiss her mark gently before leaving a fire trail up her neck towards her lips.

"Yeah but what he said wasn't apart of our agreement." she says as he gives her a Eskimo kiss.

"Fuck agreements." he says gruffly lifting her off from the floor. " You. are. mine." he says against her lips in between each kiss. "We never followed the rules anyway why should we start now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhh<strong> **you're probably like "Another new story that I don't understand? What's wrong with this girl?"**

**And my answer to that is... I have absolutely no idea. **

**But I was in a crappy mood so this came up and I felt a bit better... **

**The next chapter starts at Day one and it will continue from there & things will definitely be explained... Like when does it take place and stuff. I just wanted to leave the mystery in it for now.  
><strong>

**Review & tell me what you think! :)  
><strong>


	2. Day1: You Help Me & I Help You

**A/N: So the reviews/alerts on the first chapter were absolutely amazing especially since I wasn't even sure if I was going to post this up or not. I've never gotten that many reviews just from the first chapter alone. So I love you all. Yup I do and I hope you keep them coming because they honestly make my day **

**To the major question that seemed to be asked about them being marked. Yes, both Leah and Jake were marked. When she was lying in the bed she was laying on her mark so he wouldn't try to touch it, as always there is a reason for that. But I won't give too much away. Things will be explained as the chapters go by, I Promise!**

**Anyways on to day uno which takes place a week after the newborn war so yet another Breaking Dawn re-write...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day One: You Help Me &amp; I Help You<br>**

It's so easy to lie to the one you love. We tell ourselves we're doing it because we care. Because of the need to protect them from further harm. We justify our actions, convincing ourselves that letting them know the honest truth would only drive a wedge deeper between us, or worse, place us on a collision course that could only end in a horrific, fiery crash without any survivors.

So what do we do?

We lie of course.

Small ones. Remove the details. Edit out the specifics.

We know, on some level, what we're doing is wrong. But we're trying to do the right thing. What's best for them… we want the pain to end. We don't want the ones we love to grieve any further. So, we spare them. Or at least that's what we tell ourselves…

Had Bella ever spared him? Why couldn't he seem to just let her go?

It felt as if he had a collar around his neck while she had the chain tying them together and wherever she tugged he followed without complaint. No wonder his friends made fun of him.

_Negative thoughts. Must think complete negative thoughts about Bella._ He chants in his mind over and over again, because he knows if he remembers any of the good times they shared he would be running to Forks to beg her to change her mind.

Jacob lets that thought go through his erratic head as he walks alone in human form through the forest. He would have gone wolf but he's pretty sure no one wants to hear him wallowing in his self-pity about Bella.

He's been walking and kicking rocks along the way for over thirty minutes in the forest of La Push. He has no idea where he is going, nor does he care. He's just ecstatic to finally be free from the body cast he was forced to wear for all of a week. It was up there on his list of the five worst/uncomfortable situations of his life. The first four circumstances included something involving Bella of course. He groans kicking the rather large rock by his foot. He couldn't even go five minutes without thinking about her.

What was wrong with him? This was the exact reason he didn't want anyone in his head right now.

Between his father, Sam and pack of brothers doing absolutely everything for him, Jake was itching to get out to do something even if it was just walking. His wolf hated being still for the period of time it seemed to take his body to completely heal. All he was allowed to do was eat, heal and sleep. His father and Sam were pretty strict on him having help when he needed to handle his business so that he would heal properly. Which if anyone asked him was super embarrassing and uncomfortable. All of his pack brothers had gotten to know him a little too well in the past week. It was all way too close for comfort. Needless to say Jake never wanted to be in a body cast again. The one perk seemed to be the endless amounts of food the tribe had sent him. None of the people truly knew what happened to him unless they were on the council or apart of the pack but they knew something. Jake wondered what excuse the council had given the residents in La Push on why no one could see him.

Sleeping was the biggest issue for Jake, well not really sleeping per se but the dreams had him lusting after someone he never thought he would see in that light. When he did sleep, it seemed that a majority if not all his dreams included Leah for some reason. Every dream had him taking her in one way or another and her allowing him to do so. He'd had dreams about her before, because he was a guy and truth be told Leah was hot. But it had never felt so real, he never wanted her so badly. He wondered what had changed that made these fantasies come to his mind.

It freaked him out and almost drove him insane. At first he thought it was because he was doped up on drugs but as the week went by and the dreams became more intense with him waking up with the desire to find her, take her and ask questions later, he could no longer blame the drugs. And he definitely couldn't talk to anyone about it when he didn't understand any of it himself.

Maybe he was going crazy?

Yeah that had to be it.

Because although Leah was really beautiful, she was bitter and mean, even when she didn't need to be. Not to mention Jake was still pissed at her for not even having the decency to come by and thank him for saving her life. He thought any normal person would have at least done that, no matter if they wanted help or not. That could have been her lying up in bed wondering if she was going to die or live. The thought caused him to shake his head to clear it. He didn't want to picture her hurt even if she inflicted her mental misery onto everyone else.

As soon as he got the go that he was alright to phase and walk on his own, he jumped out his bedroom window and took a walk. He didn't bother going into the living room to see the sympathetic looks thrown his way. If they came out looking for him they would have to do a lot more than trying to use the mind link to find him, since he refused to phase until he got his mind semi cleansed of anything having to do with Bella. Based on his thoughts at the moment he knew it was going to take a while. A week had already passed since she had gave him an answer on who she had chosen/wanted and he still wasn't able to fully let go.

Bella claimed to have loved Jacob even finally admitted to wanting to be with him but she wanted—no she _loved_— the leech more…

It was always him never Jake.

Why didn't she just push the nonexistent knife in his heart even more?

He was physically healed from the injuries he had received during the newborn battle but would he ever emotionally mend from this? Probably not.

He had done great so far with not picking up the phone when she had called or running all the way to Charlie's to see her. She had made her choice and he was going to try and let her go with the best of his abilities. It couldn't be that hard.

Right?

Maybe if he had a little help it would be easier and he knew just the girl to help him. If she didn't try killing him first that is.

Jacob was broken out of his reverie, narrowing his eyes when the light scent mixture of warm jasmine, rain and lavender invades his nose.

_Leah._

* * *

><p>Leah lays on her back in her favorite spot that has absolutely everything she could want. The grass is lovely, green and plush. She is surrounded by huge trees which shades her from the sun, great wind from the leaves, a nice breeze from the ocean and view of the mountains if she looks through one of the trees to her left. There is a large opening in the middle if she wants to lay out in the sun and most importantly there isn't anyone that knows about her spot. Especially the man-boy wolves that were known to her as her pack. She had always made sure to never think of this place when she was phased. Whenever she came a good mile near her spot she would phase back and stay human the rest of the way. It was close enough to still be a part of the reservation but far enough away that none of the other guys took any notice to it.<p>

She had found her safe haven right after a heated argument with one of the guys while she waited to find out if Jake was okay. She can't even recall which wolf it was that pissed her off at the moment. And she doesn't really care.

She still hadn't gone to talk to Jacob even after finding out he was going to be fine. She didn't know what she was supposed to say. Or if he even wanted to see her face, it was her fault that he was in that predicament in the first place. And she didn't want her apology or thanks to be taken with a grain of salt. He probably wouldn't have even believed her because Leah was never nice to anyone except her mother and or Seth nowadays. Plus with the sex dreams she had been having of him recently she was hoping to stay as far away from him as possible.

This is the most relaxed she's ever felt since she had the curse of becoming a wolf, losing Sam, her father, her fertility, her cousin and even her friends. She can only blame herself for pushing her friends away but she couldn't let anyone in on her hairy secret. While they were probably off at college having the time of their life, she was stuck here protecting a bunch of people who didn't care if she lived or died. No one understood her because she was the rare one. A special circumstance that wasn't supposed to happen, but she was here and nothing would change that now.

Her journal lies next to her with the pages flipping through the breeze. She knows she should be probably head back home now but she can't bring herself to move from the spot. That is until she inhales warm scent of pine, cinnamon and earth. Her body tenses as the scent becomes stronger and more powerful causing the hair on her arms to rise with a slight humming sensation. She sits up from under her shaded tree to see where he is coming from. She thought maybe she should just run but her scent is literally surrounding the whole place. He would know she was here even if she left.

_Well so much for my place, belonging just to me._

She finally sees Jake bending down to walk under a branch of one of the large trees. If she hadn't seen what he had looked like all bandaged up and stoned from the pack link mind thing, she would have thought nothing had ever happened to him.

When his eyes lock with hers a slight smirk comes on his face. And she knows that he's looking for trouble. He's only wearing cutoffs and tennis shoes that have seen better days.

As always he's sans t-shirt, and there is a slight sheen of sweat on his face, washboard abs, muscled arms, and legs. She didn't hear or feel the slight vibration that always seemed to happen when anyone phased in or out so he must have walked here in human form.

But why?

Leah gets up fixing her shirt and shorts a bit before she walks down to meet him halfway.

"What are you doing here, Black?" she asks shaking off the tingly sensation that comes over her.

He ignores her question as he takes a look around before looking down at her. "So _this_ is where you've been disappearing off to… all the guys said you've been nicer. I guess we have this place to thank for that, huh?" His eyes go from the top of her head, down her body ever so slowly before rising back to her face. His gaze sent invisible goose bumps all over her form.

_Why the hell is he looking at me like that? And why don't I want him to stop?_

Leah frowns for a second as she steps back away from him. "Not anymore they'll all know where it is by tomorrow thanks to you."

"Oh I finally get a 'thank you' now? Well that's great…" he laughs bitterly. "I thought I was going to have to die to hear that one."

Leah huffs, she isn't going to give into the anger. "Whatever Black, move out of my way." She rolls her eyes at him intending to take a step when he reaches out to grab her arm.

A jolt of energy sparks where he had touch her causing her to glare up at him in confusion. "If you want to keep that hand of yours, get it the hell off me right the fuck now."

"I'm not done talking to you yet." He says but he does move his hand back to his side.

"That sucks for you because last time I checked _I_ don't have anything to talk about with _you_. Now move." She growls as she tries to side step him but he moves with her. If someone else were to walk by they would think the two were dancing.

"Really you think so?" he asks blocking her way every single time until she gives up.

"I know so. If you don't move…" she started to threaten as she clenches and unclenches her hand a minute later.

He chuckled. "You're like a little Chihuahua. All bark and no bite I think—."

"You better not finish that sentence." She says as she grits her teeth.

Jacob let out an annoyed sigh. "Neither one of us is leaving until we talk."

"What is there to talk about? I don't want to talk about Bella. I _really_ don't want to talk about Sam, or the leech war. Is there anything that I'm missing?" she taps her finger on her chin before shaking her head. "Nope. So good day to you Black." She pushes him back slightly so she can get past him.

He grabs her arm left arm and pulling her into his body, grabbing her other arm in the process so she would have no escape. "Stop doing that I'm trying to talk to you."

Leah was still shocked from the humming that was coming from the both of them, so it took her moment to gather a response. "What kind of meds did that leech doc loot you up with? You should probably go back home and get your head checked because we hardly had anything to talk about before."

"I need help getting over Bella." He states. "I think you can help me."

_Yup, the poor thing needs to definitely get his head checked out._

"Me help you get over Bella? Seriously?" she asks incredulously. "You had _me_ grieving over the leech lover like I was in love with her too… it's going to take you a lot more than whatever you have cooking in that crazy head of yours. And I'm pretty sure Sam wouldn't like that." Leah tries to get her hands out of his but his grip doesn't slacken so she stomps her foot.

She never realized how much she used her hands to talk until she couldn't use them.

"All the more reason to. Think about it Clearwater you could use a friend and so could I. You help me and I help you." He smirks.

Leah shook her head a bit too fast causing him chuckle. "It wouldn't work. We wouldn't work. You hate me and I definitely can't stand you." Leah still tries to get her hands loose.

"I don't hate you I do think you could be nicer at times. And so what? Maybe you don't like me right now but I'm pretty patient I can grow on you." He says grinning.

Leah cackles. "You sound like a festering disease."

Jake rolls his eyes squeezing her hands. "I can see you using that pretty little head of yours to think it over. Give it to me Leah." Leah stops laughing when he says that. Why was he acting so confident all of a sudden? "We can help each other." He says the determined expression in his eyes causes her breath to hitch. Sam hadn't even looked at her like that.

"I'd be too much for you." she says jokingly.

He chooses to remain silent as he shrugs but the determination in his eyes still hadn't disappeared. Leah shakes her head laughing to herself. She can't believe she's actually thinking about it.

If she was being completely honest with herself she would have to admit that she had thought about it once, maybe twice but it was just a thought. Even had a few dreams that had her wanting to crawl into his window and give him everything a guy could dream of and more, but that wasn't important.

"I can handle you I'm sure. I'm a quick learner." he grins.

As Leah opens her mouth to give a retort he lowers his mouth onto hers silencing anything she had to say with the softness of his lips. Her heart immediately sped up and she immediately became wet. She could hear him smelling her but she couldn't bring herself to even be embarrassed enough to care. At least not at the moment. She had never felt anything like this before just off one kiss, with someone she believed she hated.

She wanted to push him away or do something but her hands were still tightly in his grasp and her legs betrayed her when they moved closer to him instead of away. A slight shock went between the both of them as if they had been both dragging their feet in the grass when his lips connected with hers. When his tongue brushed out and touched hers she could feel herself melting into his arms.

Why wasn't she hitting him for all she was worth? Oh yeah he had her hands still.

But she still had her legs. Her traitorous, useless legs that felt like jello at that point. When she started to kiss him back and actually stand on the tip of her toes to kiss him she knew she was far gone. She had no idea if it was because she hadn't had this physical contact in months, or if it was her wolf's wants, or if it was some strange combination of the two but she didn't want it to stop. Especially if that meant he would piss her off saying something stupid after.

"Wow, better than my dream," he whispers as he pulls back considerably gauging her reaction.

She had heard him, so she wasn't the only one having dreams. That was something she was going to have to store in the back of her head to bring up later when her brain wasn't complete mush. Because she kind of thought she was going crazy when her dreams of Sam and other guys she was attracted to were replaced of Jake, all of him and only him.

She had to give Jake some plus points that he wasn't running as far away as his long legs could carry him. Had it been a normal day or any other one of the guys they would have been limping around if they tried that. What made him so different?

Her eyes locked with his as he finally let her hands go.

"We could be the best of friends." he smiles.

"Or the worst enemies." she mutters wanting to touch her lips but decides to keep her hands at her sides instead.

"I'll give you a day to think about it." he leans down and brushes his lips against hers one last time before he runs the opposite direction than which he came. The smug look he had on his face slightly pisses her off but she's left to wonder as she turns to watch his figure disappear further into the forest where this guy came from. That definitely didn't seem like the guy that was pining over Bella Swan just a week and a half ago. What the hell did that vamp give him?

Leah sighs and decides not to think much on it, when she looks down at the place where she left her journal full of all her most intimate secrets, desires, wants and longings and see's it missing, she knew exactly why Jake had went that way. She was going to see him in a day alright and give him hell.

* * *

><p><strong>So I kinda lied about the lemons starting this chapter. It was getting way too long because I forgot I needed to explain some stuff so we'll have to wait a chapter or two for all of that... :)<strong>

**The pack and Bella come in next chapter which can only mean a few things lol..  
><strong>

**But anyways review! :)**


	3. Day2:Rules & Trust

**Disclaimer: I only own my thoughts... SM owns everything else.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day2:Rules &amp; Trust<br>**

_For a few moments, nothing was heard but the quiet sound of the wind blowing and breathing. _

_Leah knew she was completely in the dream. She couldn't wake up even if she wanted to, as she laid in her special place, her eyes were closed until _he_ spoke.  
><em>

_"You finally decided to come see me." It wasn't a question but a statement, said as casually as if he was talking about the weather.  
><em>

_It took her a few minutes before she replied a bit breathlessly, "Don't say anything, okay? Just let me do this."_

_"No." The sole word sounded deeper than she recalled, gruffer._

_"No?" she raised her eyebrow._

"_You are always brave when your back is against the wall. Be brave now. Be brave for _me_. This is your dream take control."_

_She laid out under her favorite tree with only her panties on and a button down dress shirt that didn't belong to her. She was on top of a blanket that hadn't been in her sanctuary before. Even without binoculars, she could see him observing her as he was only a few inches away, even though he was far enough away that any normal human wouldn't have been able to see. She could see that he wasn't wearing anything except that smug smirk. Her eyes trailed down his body for a second noting how big he was as her hand trailed over her smooth neck._

_"Yes, let me watch," he coaxed. "You know you want me to."_

_"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Leah took a heavy breath._

_He paused. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."_

_Her own hesitation spoke volumes. Her whispered reply even more. "No."_

_He exhaled, as if he'd been unsure of the outcome. "Then...show me."_

_She sank more into the blanket letting the softness of it caress her body as she got more comfortable. Even in the dividing distance, she could feel his intense dark gaze on her, everywhere._

_"Don't be nervous. Relax. Lean your head back and relax. This is all about you...pretend I'm not even here."_

_Semi-knowing she was dreaming was the only thing that made it easy, but the hint of passion in his voice solidified her resolve. Without him saying another word, she shifted her hips and began to remove her panties._

_"Beautiful," he murmured, his voice becoming thick with appreciation. "You have very sexy legs...Very sexy..."_

_She undid the middle button of the shirt since it was the only thing still keeping the shirt in place, letting the wind tug the edges ever so slightly apart. Her breasts remained hidden, but the shirt revealed her belly button and the entire length of her legs. His breathing changed, becoming rougher._

_Leah felt like smiling at the sudden sensual power she commanded. "Jake you are a pervert."_

_"So, torture me," he challenged._

_She shifted slightly and the robe opened a bit wider. "Like that?"_

_"Spread your thighs a bit more...More...Yes…" he hissed._

_She obeyed. For almost a full minute, all she could hear was the reckless beating of her heart and the slow, controlled rhythm of his aroused breathing. The headiness felt oh so real. _

_"Touch yourself for me," he whispered._

_It seemed bizarre already, with him speaking to her at a distance but her being able to hear him as if he were right next to her. She was leaning her head against the tree to keep her eyes on him. Yet, she was incredibly aroused, knowing she was living out one of her most private fantasies._

_Feeling free, she moved her hand slowly over her belly, her thighs, her pubic hair, until her fingers were touching her clitoris. With personal familiarity, she moved her fingers over the sensitive nub, over to the swollen lips of labia closing her eyes to feel the trace of her finger pads. She dipped her fingers into the wet folds of her sex and stroked the wetness upward, swirling it over her clit._

_"Right there...yes, now dip inside...yeah, babe...stroke it, just like that..." His breathless voice sounded as if he had gotten closer. "Again."_

_She complied, licking her dry lips and fondling the swollen labia until her fingers were knuckle-deep inside the wet, moist passage. Moments passed when all that was heard was the uneven breathing, the low mutters of approval and the quiet slick noises of her wet fingers as they played into her wetness._

_"Fuck." He uttered the word like a sacred expletive, involuntarily, but she decided to take it as a request and began to move her fingers in a plunge-and-withdrawing tempo that matched the roll of her hips._

_"Oh," she moaned, her mind engrossed in the single task of masturbation. She moved a hand over the shirt to her breast, caressing and squeezing the tight nipple. Her panting grew, her occasional moans growing with the rush of pleasure._

_"When you're finally ready for me you're going to make the perfect mate. I'm going to take you so fucking good." Jacob said into her ear, his voice filled with sexual urgency. She hadn't even realized he moved at all. His words made her wetter even though she didn't think it possible from how soaked she was at that point.  
><em>

_She watched as he leaned his head as close to her fingers as possible. Knowingly, she began to harden the motion of her thrusts, making them harder, pushing, rubbing and stroking the juicy-slick source of her arousal. Then as her hands began to tremble from the pleasure built to the point where she could hardly stand it. Then there was an irritating beeping noise in the background._

"_Ignore it," he urged his breath fanning against her core as he spoke. "Stay here with me. You're so close come. Come for me Leah."_

_"Oh my god," She cried out, arching her back and bucking her hips into her hand, she was so close, so very close. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep.—_

Before the dream could resume any further Leah realizes where the beeping noise came from. It causes her to sit up in bed so fast that she almost fell to the floor. She hit the snooze button to silence the beeping that was on the lowest possible volume possible.

Her eyes narrows as she scans the room noticing the slight stream of sun coming through her closed curtains, her purple sheet is on the floor and the fitted sheet is tightly bunched up in her left hand. Her fan blows her bed hair around in her face, before it does a slow turn to blow out air into the rest of her room. Her heart still hasn't slowed and without even moving her thighs together she knows she actually came without even actually touching herself.

That was a repeat of the same dream she had the night before. The one she had written in her journal that Jake had his huge grubby hands on. That dream was the least stimulating out of all of them. The other seven erotic dreams were insanely worse and they were all written down for his eyes to see.

What if he was just having a laugh at her expense?

What if yesterday was just payback for not seeing him while he was still healing? Since he seemed to be making a big deal about that, she knew it bothered him that she hadn't said anything to him. And she didn't even put up much of a fight like she would have normally. She just gave into his kiss and almost to his demand of helping him get over his precious Bella.

"Fuck." Leah moves the hair out of her face with her free hand wiping the sweat off her face at the same time.

Why had she written anything in there to begin with? She almost wants to hit her herself but she'll settle on hitting him since he was the one who had taken it without her permission. Leah tries to recall everything that had happened in the dream.

What the hell did it all mean?

There is a knock at her door snapping her out of her contemplation, she immediately tenses. She flares her nose sniffing to see who it is, only to smell that it is her baby brother. She's only wearing a t-shirt and boy shorts but her brother had seen her in less much to both of their embarrassment.

But she doesn't want him to smell her. Maybe he might get a faint whiff outside the door but if he came in the room that situation would turn awkward. Leah lets go of the tight grip of her fitted sheet before scrambling off the bed to get to her door before her brother can push it open.

"Leah, mom left a few dishes on the table that we're supposed to take to the big pack/imprint get together tonight at...uh... Sam's place..." he pauses waiting for a response. "Leah you okay?" he questions when she pushes against the door to get it closed as he tries to push it open.

She grits her teeth when he pushes back before she finally gets the door closed. "I'm… uh…" she trails off as she locks her door. "I'm fine you just don't want to come in here right now." she twists the small little piece to lock her door.

"I just wanted to tell you that Sam said you have to come its mandatory." He says against the door.

Leah rolls her eyes, "Everything is 'mandatory' to him."

"You are coming right?" Seth asks, she can hear him shifting from his left to his right foot.

"Um… I'm about to shower. So you can take that answer however you want to." Leah laughs pushing away from her door towards her open bathroom door.

"Gross." she can picture him scrunching up his nose. "I didn't want to picture that in my head you could have just said yes or no, gosh sis." He whines. "Living in a house with a girl who's mind you've been in, is a pain. A pain I tell you!" Seth says; his voice and steps get further away as he moves from her door and down the stairs.

Leah laughs again as she relaxes. She strips off her t-shirt and boy shorts to shower and get ready for what was to come that night. She just hoped she wouldn't regret going. Hoping in her world was always such a waste.

* * *

><p>Jacob is walking with Quil and Embry to the get together that was supposed to be happening right at that moment. Quil nudges him as he makes yet another joke about Embry falling down a flight of stairs at the library but Jake is only half listening to the story. His mind seems to be more on Leah and her journal which was in between his mattress and wall. She was probably going to kill him once she noticed it missing, if she even noticed that he was the one who took it. Maybe she thought she misplaced it or maybe just maybe it just flew away in the breeze yesterday. He shakes his head realizing how stupid those thoughts were. Leah knew he had it in his possession but he could still deny that he had it if he wanted to since she didn't physically see him take it.<p>

After reading page one he knew that he wasn't the only one having the intense dreams. In fact if anything their dreams were pretty much the same except Leah's seemed to be ten times more powerful. At least that's what it looked like based on how she described each interaction. Jake didn't know if it was because she had actually had a real sexual experience before to compare to or what but he intended on finding out.

What he did know for sure was he and Leah had something. What exactly? He had no idea… but there was something there.

After he had gotten a safe distance away from her yesterday, with her journal in hand, he stopped when it finally hit him that she really didn't rip his balls off and throw them in the ocean after he stole that breathtaking kiss from her. Kissing her was nothing he had ever experienced before, better than the two kisses he thought were amazing from Bella.

With Bella everything was forced because Jake was trying to get her to understand that she loved him too. But with Leah it was purely primal, needy and it turned him so bad that he could seriously live just off doing that alone. Her mouth tasted absolutely delicious. He wanted to kiss Leah again and if he had anything to do with it, he definitely would get his way.

"Yo, Jake you alright man?" Embry claps his hands in front of Jake's face twice.

"He's been doing that since yesterday, you think we should get him to see the Doc again?" Quil tries to whisper at Embry but he was never a great whisperer. Especially with the advanced hearing they all have.

"Huh?" Jake shakes his head to clear it. "Oh, yeah I'm cool no need to worry." Jake nods his head as they all walked through the forest. Jake could already hear the music and smell all the food as they were getting closer and closer towards Sam's backyard.

"I wonder how Leah is going to take the news today." Quil steps on a fallen branch, and Jake hears it snap and crunch into smaller pieces.

Jake interest piques at that. "What news?"

"We don't know exactly but that's why this is supposedly a must be at meeting. Besides celebrating that you're alright man." Embry pats Jake on the back. "We were all worried we lost you for a while."

"Thanks bro I know." Jake says as they hop over the small wooden fence separating Sam and Emily's yard from the forest.

Jake and his friends pass the two large pushed together empty wooden tables and benches and stroll towards the entryway.

They walk up the porch, pulling the always unlocked door open before they all three stroll inside of the noisy house. Paul is chewing on a piece of chicken he probably wasn't supposed to be eating as he laid out on one of the couches. He did a slight salute before returning his attention to his chicken and the television.

Jared is holding on to Kim rocking back and forth behind her as he whispers in her ear. She kept smiling and trying to push him away as she waves in Jake's direction.

Collin and Brady were both on the floor leaning their heads on the back of the couch with their eyes closed. Brady's tongue is hanging out of his mouth while Collin is snoring. Jake is surprised that no one said anything, Collin's snores seemed to be competing with the music videos on the TV.

Quil put his finger to his lips and kicks both of their feet as he walks by them. "This is supposed to be a party wake it up." Quil plops down on the couch that both Collin and Brady were leaning against.

"Chicken and rice please." Brady looks as if he were about to jump up but remains on the floor. "Damn it was just a dream? Why must I be tortured?" he complains.

Quil barks out a laugh. "Fat ass."

Collin snorts as his eyes pop open a second later. "Is the food ready?" he looks at his brother who shakes his head solemnly.

"This is so boring watching mom's paint dry was more fun than this." Brady yawns as he rubs his eyes.

Both Collin and Brady looks thoroughly disappointed before they lean their heads back on the couch. "Hey Jake." They say simultaneously not bothering to look at him.

Jake chuckles as Embry plops on the last free couch.

Jake walks past Jared who is kissing the side of Kim's neck.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Kim's eyes dart to the kitchen.

"Yeah, it got pretty ugly before you got here." Paul shakes his head.

"What happened?" Jake asks not bothering to go into the kitchen.

"Leah." Everyone says at once but no one elaborates any further than that. Jake is left to wonder what happened. He was sure that Sam said the get together started at three. It had to only be three-twenty if that. So what the hell happened in twenty minutes that had Sam soothing a crying Emily in the kitchen and where were Leah and Seth?

Jake sees Seth come down the steps vibrating as if he were going to phase with a frown on his usually happy go lucky face. When Seth sees Jake he smiles for a second nodding his head in a 'sup' motion before going to sit down next to Embry. Embry pats Seth on his back.

"Where's Leah?" Jake asks casually.

"Upstairs still." Jared finally lifted his head from Kim's neck long enough to say something.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you. She kicked me out after two seconds of trying to talk to her." Seth frowns as he answers. "And she would have left if _someone_ didn't command that she stay in the house until the meeting was over and everyone got here." Seth raises his voice over the loud television as he begins shaking again.

Even Jake knew the last sentence was meant for Sam's ears. Embry puts his hand on Seth's shoulder to calm him down. Jake forgot how much Seth was over protective of his older sister.

Jake shrugs pretending not to care, letting the conversation steer into sports and food before he slips up the steps unnoticed. He walks up the steps slowly turning around every few steps to see if anyone notices that he's missing. He reaches the floor. Her scent seems to be the strongest in the bedroom. He tries the doorknob and opens it.

Leah is standing by the window looking outside towards the forest as her hands are balled into fists and she trembles almost violently. He wonders if Sam also commanded that she couldn't phase because she seems to be gritting her teeth to stop herself.

She's wearing a dark green t-shirt that gives every bit of the attention to her luscious breasts and dark blue shorts that show off her long tanned legs all the way to her white sandals and light pink toenails.

_Breathtaking._

She only turns to glare at him when he closes the door before turning her attention back out the window. "Get out Black. I'm not in the mood."

"Not until you talk to me, you're obviously upset. What happened?" he asks stepping further into the room.

"What do you _think_ happened?" she asks bitterly looking around the room that has Emily and Sam's scents combined. It's not a very pleasant smell if you asked Jake but he isn't going to comment on that. He does wonder why she didn't go to the bathroom or something instead of coming in here.

"I don't know that's why I asked." He walks over to her carefully, watching as she takes a deep breath and calms down slightly. Jake inhales letting her scent overpower the other scents in the room as he stands behind her. "Come on talk to me, Leah."

"I want my journal back." She says not bothering to answer what he really wants to know.

"Journal? I don't remember any journal." Jake tries to hide the smirk that wants to come on his face as she turns away from the window pretty much bumping into him.

"What the…" she murmurs. "Hasn't anyone told you about personal space? Move." She growls out looking up at him.

He chuckles touching down her arms slowly as he shakes his head. The static that comes from caressing her, causes her eyes to flutter close for a second. Jake keeps his eyes on her even though he wants to close his eyes too. "Not gonna happen Clearwater. Not until you talk to me remember I said I was giving you one day."

She frowns looking at a picture of Sam standing behind Emily at one of the recent bonfires. Even though half of Emily's face is scarred to the point where she has a permanent grimace even when she does smile, it doesn't take away how happy she looks in her eyes in the picture.

"Everyone thinks I still love Sam. I don't…" she starts as Jake gives her a skeptical look. "Really I don't… I understand we're done. I'm fine with that. Really I am." She pauses as she backs out of his arms into the window. Jake decides to give her the space she needs as she continues to speak. "But I don't want it thrown in my face every day… I'm also human which means I have feelings too. No one but my brother, mom, and the Council seem to understand that. And even they barely understand." She says bitterly.

Jake steps back towards her taking her hands in his accepting the jolt that flies through the both of them. "Let me in I can try to understand. I told you we can be the best of friends."

She laughs sarcastically. "Not until you admit to taking my journal."

"You're still on that?" he asks and she nods her head up and down. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." He shrugs as there is a knock on the door. Leah tenses letting go of his hands and stepping away from him as the door opens and Collin sticks his head in.

"I'm only the messenger so don't kill me Leah …" Collin whimpers looking at Leah who rolls her eyes as she folds her arms under her chest. Collin notices Jake and perks up. "…oh Jake man didn't know you were in here. The rest of the guys have been looking for you for the past fifteen minutes. They thought you left. But anyways food is ready. Come on." He motions his head out the door before he leaves.

Jake grabs Leah's wrist and pulled her out of the room down the narrow steps into the empty living room. Everyone is already outside. Leah gets her wrist loose out of his grip and walks outside sitting next to Seth. Jake stood on the porch and saw everyone pounding on more food to their plates. The only place left was next to Leah so Jake walked down the steps over towards the wooden bench.

Seth already made Leah a plate as he squeezes her hand giving her look of concern. She smiles at her brother before ruffling his hair before she starts to eat. Seth lightens up and smiles knowing that his sister is semi okay. Jake sits down grabbing a plate of food as Sam continues to gaze at Leah who is looking anywhere but at him. Emily still looks upset even with Sam's arm wrapped protectively around her. And Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Jared, and Paul were already stuffing their faces talking and joking over one another even with the tense atmosphere.

It only takes twenty minutes before all the food is all gone, Kim and Emily clear the plates and empty bowls as Sam stands up to clear his throat. The music that was blasting in the house is now off so he can speak.

"I just wanted to say we're all glad to have our pack brother back and well." Sam slightly bows his head in Jake's direction as the other guys reach over and pound his back making wolf calls. "I've been told that we might have a few vampires in the area friends of the Cullen's so I want to double up on patrols—"

Sam barely finishes the word patrol before the rest of the pack is groaning and muttering.

"Some of us are already on a double, sniffing the same trails over and over again." Quil frowns.

"Some summer this is going to be." Brady looks down angrily.

"Boo… this sucks" Collin whispers.

"That's enough." Sam speaks with authority causing the murmurs to die down. "Besides those important things I have an announcement to make about Emily and myself..."

The whole table looks away from Sam to Leah who is looking down. Then they turn their attention back to Sam, all except Jake who keeps an eye on her. Her right hand grips onto the wood beneath her and her left hand is firmly in Seth's grasp. Jake puts his hand on her thigh and she gives a slight glance in his direction loosening her grip a bit but she doesn't say anything as her shoulder length hair falls in her eyes.

Sam waits until Emily joins his side before he proudly boasts about their engagement. Leah takes a heavy breath, her thigh shaking irritably as the guys get up making wolf calls, and congratulations. As soon as the pack finishes their congrats and they all run over to start a game on the side of the house Leah gets up letting go of Seth's hand.

"Stay here. Have fun." She whispers in his ear before kissing his forehead.

Seth seems to want to wipe it off but he knows she's upset so he just nods and runs over to circle of the pack as they split up teams.

Leah walks over to them mutters a 'congrats' without looking either of them in the eyes and is out of there before anyone else can speak to her. Sam turns and watches as she walks off into the forest, his eyes showing every bit of the concern and pain he probably shouldn't have any longer as Emily gets dragged into the house by Kim to be questioned.

Jake walks up to Sam and says low enough only for him to hear, "That wasn't very smart… you knew she wasn't ready."

"That isn't your concern Jake. _She_ isn't your concern. She's fine." His voice spoke volumes.

And it was at that moment Jake knew he wasn't going to be having any pleasant conversations with Sam from that point forward. Jake's wolf did not like Sam talking to him in that way since technically Sam was supposed to be the lower ranked wolf.

Before Sam being Alpha was just a small annoyance that Jake didn't care for, since Jake still wasn't ready when Sam was willing to hand it over in the beginning. But now the dislike for him seemed to grow into a huge gaping hole. With the power of everyone bending to his every wake and command Jake knew Sam wouldn't just offer it to Jake now. He was going to have to take it, but did he really want that responsibility?

Jake fights back the need to growl, "I'm heading out you guys." Jake raises his voice so that the other guys can hear him over the game of football that they started.

Jake turns his attention to Sam. "We aren't done talking about this."

Sam starts shaking before taking a heavy breath to calm himself. "We'll see about that kid."

Jake shakes his head if he wasn't so concerned on where Leah went he would have stayed to give Sam a piece of his mind. But seeing her seemed way more important so he jogged away knowing she could be in one of two places. He passes up his house choosing to stay in human form once again to get to her house which is literally a quarter mile from his.

He jogs towards her house since that was closest and knocks on the front door. He can smell that her scent is recent so she definitely had to still be here. When she opens the door with a tub of ice cream in hand, her hair in a loose messy ponytail and black boy shorts instead of the jean shorts she had on earlier. He fights the smile that wants to break out on his face. She looks adorable, even with the scowl that's on her face.

"I think I'm going to have to call Chief Swan over here…" she says softly. "Are you seriously not going to leave me alone?" she asks running her tongue on her bottom lip. Jake gets distracted by that one small movement for a few seconds before he notices her trying to close the door on him. Jake's hand shoots out to stop her and she glares at him.

"Nope, not until you answer my question. Aren't you going to invite me in?" Jake grins leaning against the door frame.

"There isn't anything to answer until I get my journal back. And no I didn't invite you over so…go home Jake." She narrows her eyes shifting her eyes in the direction of his house.

Jake sighs. She doesn't block up more than half of the door so it doesn't take much for him to get through especially since he's stronger than her.

"Hey…" she frowns as he closes the door behind him.

Jake pushes her until her butt hits the back of the couch she had nowhere else to go with his pelvis pinning her body still and his arms holding on to the couch by her hips. He knows she can feel how hard he is but he doesn't really care at that point.

He grabs the tub of ice cream and places it on the table next to the couch before he finally speaks. "Will you stop being difficult for once and your life and let someone in that heart of yours?"

"No… because the last time I did that I got royally screwed. Plus this 'friend' thing just wouldn't work. Haven't you watched any friends with benefits movie, or read a book? Someone always ends up falling and one if not both parties get hurt! And you have to add on top of that the possibility of you imprinting." She starts going off.

"You could imprint too, what about that?" he raises his eyebrow in question.

"No. Something is wrong with me… or Sam would have…" She trails off in thought.

Jake growls causing her to look up at him. "I don't want to talk about him. He's weak. Trust me I think—No I know we could have something amazing. You can feel it every time we've been around each other even now." he lets the back of his hand trail her long slender neck and he watches her shiver. "See! And with us both having these dreams—" Jake didn't realize what he said until after he let the words slip.

"I knew it! I never told you anything about that. Admit it you took my journal. I want it back or there will be hell to pay Black." She threatens pushing against his chest.

"What are you going to do?" he smirks noticing that she wasn't even able to move him an inch.

She did something he wasn't expecting at all she stood on the tip of her toes and brushes her lips across Jake's before biting down hard enough to shock him. Jake lost his balance and they both tumbled to the floor with him falling on his back and her straddling his stomach. It was a really nice view on every angle as Jake admired her belly button where her shirt had risen up. His hands automatically moved on there own accord to the back of her calves. She glanced down at his hands but didn't move them off.

"You don't want to find out what I'd do if I don't get it back. I'm already thinking of ways to get you back for taking it in the first place." She sneers lowering herself near his ear before saying. "But if you're serious about this whole friend thing I need to be able to trust you and we need rules. Which means no more taking my shit, asking would have gotten you the same answer." She leans up as they both hear the sound of Sue's car pulling up. "Rules and trust Black, reasonable ones… or no deal." She pushes his head back towards the floor with her palm as she gets up, Jake has no choice but to let her soft legs go when she moves away from him to pick up her ice cream and starts to walk out of the room.

Jake leans his head back so that he can watch the light sway in her hips as she walks up the steps before getting up just as he hears Sue keys jingle. He walks towards the back door, opens it and runs out closing it softly behind him just as Sue gets the door open calling Leah's name. Although he liked talking to Sue he didn't want to explain to her why he was on the floor with his dick straining against his shorts. Talk about an embarrassing conversation. Jake let the words that Leah told him run through his mind.

Jake had to think rules in order for her to even consider anything?

He sighs. Well at least that meant she was considering it and she didn't outright directly smash his head into a wall and growl out no. And he definitely did not want to think about what punishment she would give him for taking her journal. He shivered for a minute and it wasn't because of the wind. When Leah had always gotten back at someone it was never good. He never wanted to be on that receiving end of Leah's revenge after hearing stories and seeing for himself through the mind link of other members in his pack.

Whatever this feeling that was going on between the two of them he couldn't wait to find out what it meant. He just hoped whatever Leah came up wouldn't be too crazy. Jake let the events of the day take over his thoughts as he walks home to reread Leah's diary one last time before he had to return it to her.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized since I'm making this in a daily format the chapters will usually be around this long or I'll have to start cutting information out.<strong>

**Which I don't want to do because I don't want to cheat you wonderful readers out on anything. **

**So the chapters will be pretty long... unless I break them into two which would be a bit pointless.**

**Anyways :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**No I haven't forgotten about LC's Room or FWB but this story is kind of taking on more importance at the moment so it's getting updated before the other two.**

**Anyways Review! :)**


	4. Day3:War Declaration

**Note: Just for my sanity some of the characters ages will be different than SM's, I'll clarify as the story goes along since it's not super important yet. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight :)**

**Happy Reading lovies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day3: War Declaration<br>**

_Leah seemed to be right back in her favorite spot; it was like the dream from last night had been on pause waiting for her to press play as soon as she closed her eyes. _

"_Right where we left off my future mate I knew you wouldn't leave me for long." Jake grinned as he moved his head from between her thighs and locked his intense gaze on her. He moved her hair of out her face, the only touch he was willing to give her in this dream it seemed. "Come for me Leah. You were so close for me. I know you can do it." He encouraged returning to his position where he was front and center of her spread legs._

_Leah began to move her fingers in the same sync as if she never left her dream yesterday. Her body was already on edge she just needed a little bit more. But Jake refused to touch her, he just spoke in that breathy deep Alpha tone voice that was making her want to submit her neck to him. _

_One of his long, thick fingers barely brushed her core teasingly causing her to shutter violently. "Come right now…" he breathed._

_"J-Jake..." The tremors rolled over her in waves, until at last she lay limp and satisfied, feeling the final ripples of ecstasy on her fingers. Belatedly, she realized that he was still nesting on her inner thigh watching her every movement. Several seconds passed before she pulled him until he was looking up at her, too exhausted to feel embarrassed or prudish._

_"Perfect," Jake said, breathing hard. By the tone of his voice, he hadn't found his own release. "That was absolutely, unbelievably, beautiful and perfect."_

_"Can I watch you?" she blurted before common sense intervened. _

_She opened her eyes when he grabbed her limp wrist in his large warm hand spreading her fingers and placed each wet juiced finger in his mouth. Leah gasped and shivered slightly until he was done. _

_"Yes," he said without any hesitation whatsoever. He kissed her ring finger before placing it down on flat stomach. He moved away from her in a flash going to a tree directly across from her. He was far enough away that had she been normal she wouldn't have been able to see him but close enough so they could still hear one another._

_Feeling the first signs of renewed energy, she wiped her fingers, and then she sat up so she could focus just on him. The moon haloed him with soft light where he sat leaning against the large tree. His eyes were trained on her, before they lowered and he slowly rested his head back. Leah leaned on her knees and hands so she could see him better._

_She remembered he had all his clothes removed last time. But now he was wearing a stark white shirt with a tie and black trousers. The shirt had been unbuttoned, the tie skewed and the zipper of his trousers was undone. His long, thick, erection thrust upward in his solid grip. At the base of his thick stalk, his testicles looked bulbous and tight. Leah licked her lips in anticipation, like a drug addict about to finally get her fix._

_"Hmmm, yes," she murmured as he watched his hand stroke his length with a familiar touch, the soft hush sounds of his shirt marking the movements. _

_With eyes shut, he spoke, "Are you watching?"_

Hell yes! _She thought to herself before she said out loud. "Nice grip. Impressive." _

_His panting was getting harder, his strokes becoming faster. "Come closer babe."_

_Leah stood and moved as fast as she could to get to him. "Did you masturbate when you read my journal?" she whispered as she stood over him._

_He licked his lips, the sound becoming intimate as she bent down on her knees to watch him. "Yes." He hissed._

_Leah could see the pre-cum gleaming at the tip of his penis and she swallowed, wondering if she'd truly ever admired a penis before._

_"You're so thick...and long," she admitted, hearing his groan as he worked his long-fingered hand over his cock, back and forth, back and forth._

"_Just wait until I'm inside you." His reply was more of a hiss as he stroked himself twice more, barely holding back the shudder that sent his white ejaculation squirting in the air, landing mostly on his tie she knew he would never wear outside of the dream._

_His grunts sounded like half-bitten words. When his hand finally rested, he breathed a tremulous sigh. She felt it even though she wasn't touching him. _

"_Thank you my future mate…" He lifted his head, a small smile playing on his lips._

_"No… thank _you_," she whispered. "For that… and…" she paused for a second. "… saving me…"_

After hearing her alarm go off Leah sits up with all of her senses on high alert. Surprisingly her fitted sheet remained intact on her bed, the other sheet is still covering her from her breast down and her pillows are still behind her.

_When the hell are these dreams going to stop?_

She knew in her dreams she wanted Jacob Black but did she _really_ want him outside of that? Or was she just lonely? Or was it something else completely different?

The real-like dreams hadn't started until after the new born war and she didn't know what they meant or what to make of them. She thought maybe she should talk to Billy or Old Quil since they always seemed to know the answers to weird things like that.

But then how would she start that conversation. She couldn't imagine herself walking up to Billy randomly saying: _So,_ _I have a 'friend' who's been having strange dreams…_

The old man would just laugh at her and call it just what it was, a dream unless she mentioned it was _her_ dream and it involved his son. Leah knew since both of them were wolves it had to mean something, especially after Jake seemed to be pestering her about being 'friends' with him. She still didn't know how she was supposed to take that. And the more she thought about it, telling anyone specifically Billy sounded like a really bad idea.

She had to admit though that she did like kissing the kid, alot more than she wanted to acknowledge. But it was true, he was a pretty good kisser. How Bella could give up something like that for a cold one, she had no idea. She hadn't come up with any rules yet to what their newly found friendship would entail she just hoped it didn't come back to bite her in the ass.

Leah shakes her head before throwing the sheet off her and getting up. Thinking about it wasn't solving anything, just driving her insane with even more questions she knew she didn't have the answer to. She walks to her bathroom not bothering to glance in the mirror at how she looks before she hops in the shower. She didn't worry about putting on clothes last night because she knew the summer heat mixed with her own body warmth would just cause her to take it off as she slept.

After showering, washing her face and brushing her teeth. Leah pulls out a rubber band for her hair. She pulls her hair into a ponytail, then she puts on a clean pair of panties, her denim shorts and one of Seth's old dark red t-shirts. After tugging on her black tennis shoes she walks down the steps, towards the kitchen.

The house is empty until she hears Seth open the back door stepping in with a bag in his hand.

"Hey sis." He grins walking towards her after shutting the door.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" she nods her head at it while she leans against one of the pushed in chairs at the table.

Seth lifts the black bag before swinging it in front of her face enticingly. "Cookie dough ice cream, your favorite."

She takes a glimpse at the bag with a mixture of fascination and grim curiosity before returning her attention to her baby brother. "What's the catch?"

Seth winces before scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I was hoping you weren't going to ask me about _that_."

Immediately Leah tenses knowing after his statement the information would either piss her off or upset her. But she relaxes for Seth's benefit.

"Just tell me squirt." She touches his cheek gently to let him know that it's okay. For as long as she lived she would forever have a soft spot in her heart for her baby brother, because through everything he had _always_ been there for her. Even when she was the worst person to be around if there was anyone she could always count on it was Seth.

Seth sighs heavily before speaking, "Mom invited Bella and Charlie Swan for dinner tomorrow night." Seth places the bag on the table as he folds his arms over his chest.

Sue knew how much Leah did not like that she was now seeing Charlie Swan, especially after just burying her father less than a few months ago. Leah was very protective over the very small immediate family she had left. And her mother seeing a new guy, her father's supposed best friend no less, didn't sit well with Leah. Leah didn't know much about Charlie but she didn't like him yet, and she didn't know if she ever would. Leah didn't even want to get started on her thoughts about Bella. But after Jake's moping and thoughts on the plain girl Leah didn't care for her either.

"So?" Leah shrugs as if it doesn't bother her. "I'll just say I have patr—" Leah starts.

Seth puts up his hand. "She figured you would say something like that, so Sam was called to make sure you didn't_ actually _have patrol…" he looks out the window towards the forest for a second as if he hears something. "We both have to be there and mom has thought of everything including every excuse. So there is no getting out of it."

"Everything, everything?" Leah asks raising her eyebrow.

"When I say everything, I mean _everything. _Think about it…" he says watching Leah's facial expressions which took on the look of confusion after he told her to 'think about it'. After a few moments of silence Seth says. "_I'm _telling you instead of mom." Seth frowns.

Leah shook her head. She loved her mom, really she did but the woman used Leah's weaknesses against her all the time. Everyone knew Leah had a huge sweet tooth so the ice cream was obviously a peace offering. Leah had to give props to her mom for convincing Seth to tell Leah about what would be the most awkward dinner in their lives.

"Ma didn't say anything about me holding my tongue right?" Leah smiles darkly.

"No, I think that's the only thing she didn't think of." Seth laughs. "Do we need to hide the knives?"

"I remember someone mentioning that Bella is afraid of me. And the Chief doesn't do so hot with emotions." Leah says as she shakes her head. "So I'll just have fun playing with that while mom isn't paying attention…" Leah scrunches her nose before she continues to speak. "I do wonder though, how did mom convince you to tell me?" Leah asks.

"New Xbox game I been talking about." Seth grins before he begins patting his himself down with a surprised expression on his face. Then he breaks out into that huge smile flashing his white teeth as he says. "I say it was worth it since I'm still alive."

Leah scoffs feigning shock as she grabs the bag on the table. "I wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yeah tell that to someone who hasn't lived with you for sixteen years." Seth laughs for a second before really looking down at her face.

Leah was pretty tall for a girl but every single one of the wolf boys were bigger and taller than her by a good two to three inches if not more.

"Whatever baby brother." Leah sticks her tongue out at him.

"Sometimes I forget that you're nineteen sis." He chuckles when she tugs on his ear playfully. "Anyways you are okay right?" Seth questions cautiously as his light brown eyes scrutinize her.

She knew her brother well enough to know he included yesterday in that question. Thinking of yesterday Leah bites down on the inside of her cheek angrily. She didn't want to talk about it now, knowing that it would be brought back up within a day or so especially since she made Emily cry again. So Leah nods placing a half smile on her face even though she's far from happy.

"Thanks for telling me squirt." She ruffles his short hair before kissing his cheek so she can get out of the house.

"Ew sister drool." He wipes it off like he always does but he's smiling so Leah doesn't care.

She walks out the back door, closing it behind her as she takes in the smell of the forest feeling the heat of the sun on her skin. In order to clear her mind of all thoughts she knew she still didn't have the answer to yet, Leah planned to eat her ice cream and think of all the ways to make both Charlie and Bella Swan squirm at dinner the next day.

* * *

><p>Jake is patrolling with his best friends Embry and Quil. Jake is finishing up on the western trail about to head home. While Quil is on the east and Embry is on the north path too busy laughing at Quil to really pay attention to what he is supposed to be doing. Jake's mind seemed to be all over the place the only good thing is that he was really good at hiding his thoughts so his friends weren't the wiser.<p>

Jake recalls his dreams from the night before making sure that his mind was closed off to his pack. He finally got Leah to say thank you for saving her. But would she ever say it to his face? Probably not, it was wishful thinking it seemed. But he wondered what it meant when he kept calling her 'his future mate'. And in his dreams she seemed way nicer, always willing to submit to him. He loved that side of her. Was it always going to be just a dream? Or could it possibly be more than that? The plus of dreaming of Leah and hanging out with her seemed to help him not think of Bella. Even if he didn't understand that part he was glad for it. He was tired of moping, he just wanted to live his life as normal as possible.

Jake shook his head tuning in towards the last part of Embry's sentence.

_"—and so the woman just barfs all over Quil while he's trying to spit what he likes to call 'game'."_ Embry falls on the ground and begins kicking his paws in the air with his tongue hanging out as he laughs.

_"Shut up Em."_ Quil growls out in warning as he puts his nose back low to the ground to sniff the eastern trail he had been on for the past ten minutes.

_"No this is payback for pushing me down the stairs at the library…Jake look at this."_ Embry turns over on his belly laying his head on his paws as he begins to playback how Quil walked up to a woman that was clearly out of Quil's age range by a good twenty years or maybe it was thirty years. Jake couldn't tell with all the makeup she had caked on her face but Jake knew for sure the woman wasn't from the reservation. Her black leather dress was too short to be age appropriate as she had to pull it down a few times as she stood at the bar. Her dyed fire engine red hair was down her back, blood red lips, turned up nose, and dark eyes were like slits…

Jake shook out his russet fur not being able to take anymore, _"Ugh, Em bro just stop please…" _Jake didn't know if he could throw up in wolf form but he was pretty close to it the more Embry remembered about the woman. _"Quil you're sick bro that's all I'm sayin on that."_

_"Man that was a total goof!" _Quil's thoughts weren't making the view or the memory of the woman any better. _"When I get over to where you're at Call. It's on!" _

_"Like donkey Kong?"_ Embry began spilling into laughter again. _"Don't get mad at me because you were too wasted to know you were talking to someone old enough as Old Lady Jenkins down the street. You forget we aren't legal _yet_. And even if we were I don't know many people who would still want to hit that."_

Embry is too busy huffing out in laughter to see Quil's large dark brown form hiding in the bushes close to him.

_"Alright guys I'm out."_ Jake says as he finally sees his house come into view and Collin phases in to take his place.

Collin doesn't seem too happy about leaving his mom's freshly baked apple pie home with Brady. Because he knows that neither Brady nor said pie will be there by the time he finishes patrolling. He sulks as he trots through the northern trail. _"This is so bor-ing when do we ever get a sniff of anything new?" _

_"Never."_ Quil rolls his eyes and that just makes Embry laugh even harder, he still hasn't realized that Quil is a good twenty feet away from him now just facing the opposite way.

_"We'll be at the garage tomorrow to work on that engine."_ Quil thinks because Embry is still chuckling as he rolls in the dirt and fallen leaves. Quil grins wolfishly letting his tongue dangle out of his mouth as he turns to face Embry's gray with black spotted form. Jake shakes his giant russet head knowing where this is headed.

When Quil jumps on Embry's back causing a not so manly squeal to come out of Embry, Jacob let the tremors go through him to phase back into his human form as he laughs. His pack brothers were always fighting with one another but no one ever got hurt so Jake knew they would be fine.

Patrolling wasn't as bad as the other guys made it out to be. Jake was just over going through the same spots day after day not finding anything. Sam's compulsive 'must check if everything is clear on the hour every hour' thing was driving the whole pack insane. Something had to give.

Jake pulls on his shorts before walking out of the forest. He gets a whiff of Leah's scent and immediately his heart speeds up. He hadn't come up with any rules yet and she wanted her journal back which was still in the same spot on the middle of his bed. If she had been in his room she would have it back in her possession again and he really didn't want that. He liked knowing her thoughts even if they were from the past, it gave him access to where her head seemed to be at.

He walks through the back door letting it slam behind him as he stands in the washer room taking in the scents of the house. Jake already knew his dad wasn't home because Jake had taken him to the Council Center early that morning, but he had to make sure. The only recent scent seemed to be Leah's so he stopped by his room first seeing her royal blue journal with sharpie doodles all over it, lying where he left it. He grabs it and places it between his bedroom wall and his bed. Then he closes his door before following Leah's scent to the kitchen.

She had her legs swinging as she sat on the kitchen counter by the refrigerator, using one of his spoons to eat her small tub of ice cream. She knew he was standing there but she still hadn't moved from her position pretending to ignore him instead as she hummed. As always she's wearing shorts and a t-shirt, something most girls couldn't pull off but with her flawless skin it worked perfectly for her. Jake admires how beautiful her face looks when she isn't scowling. He knows the stunning smooth serene expression won't last long as soon as he opens his mouth but he can't help himself.

"What's with you and ice cream Clearwater?" Jake raises his eyebrow as he leans against the refrigerator.

"None ya, Black." She shrugs, throwing the spoon in the sink, then she places the top back on the empty carton and aims for the trashcan. It spins on the metal rim before landing in. "She shoots and she scores." She smiles before she tilts her head to look at him curiously. "You know... I can't figure you out. This new you that is..."

"Me? I shoot straight as an arrow you on the other hand…" Jake trails off when she growls lowly as he moves closer to her left leg. So he tries to change up tactics. "What would you like to know?"

"Why do you want to be 'friends' now?" she put her fingers up as quotations when she said the word _friends_.

"Real friends Clearwater stop the quotation stuff." He clenches his jaw before continuing, "And I guess I like to be daring." Jake smirks.

"Really Black, that doesn't sound too believable." she huffs as she rolls her eyes.

"In other words I'm not afraid of you." Jake retorts standing a few feet away in front of her. Her mouth falls opens for a second.

"You should be." She half smiles as she jumps off the counter onto the floor soundlessly. He hadn't realized each time they made another remark that they were getting closer and closer to one another. Nor did he care. He wanted her way more than he did in his dreams, they had to mean something since they were having the same exact dreams with a few words changed here and there.

"An idle threat, Clearwater." He leans in closer, his torso connecting with hers, their tummies melding as he moves them closer to the table he had eaten his Rice Krispies cereal at a few hours before.

He could feel her heat, could smell her delicious scent underlying with the soap that she showered with. She smelled better than any dream he had ever had of her. And even though her words pushed him away her body always pulled him back.

"I want my journal back." She says narrowing her eyes at him but she still hadn't moved away from the humming sensation they were creating by being so close to one another.

"You'll get it back in due time. I already know what's in it so what does it matter?" Jake snorts with derision.

"It's the principle of the matter! And it's mine!" she raises her hand. Jake wondered why that always seemed to be her first reaction with him. And he knew her palm to his face would hurt like a bitch if she finally did achieve slapping him.

Jake catches her hand just before it meets his face and eases her down on table with both her wrists in his grip. "You really need to stop that." He hovers over her forcing her to stretch out on her back. Jake didn't care if his father came into the house at that moment, he needed more contact.

"One day I'll get you." Leah couldn't figure out how she had landed in such a shocking situation, or why she had allowed him to wrangle her into it. More surprisingly, she had no wish to wrestle away. Her mind seemed to be screaming for her to fight and flee, but her body declined to obey any commands. It was delighted to remain where it was, as if comprehending that whatever was about to transpire was something she needed very much.

"Not today it seems," He came closer still, his lips a mere inches from hers, her warm breath flowing across his cheek. Somehow, he had wedged himself between her legs.

Her thighs welcomed the placement and spread of their own accord, so that he could step in and be as close to her as possible. "Shut up Black."

The contact exhilarates him, as she sat up attempting to pull her legs together, to force him away, but he remained lodged tight, and her struggles were pointless.

"You're so determined to keep this from happening." He says looking directly at her juicy lips. He could spend forever kissing her if needed. And he really wanted to but Leah wasn't having it.

"Well, I came here to talk and you can't behave yourself, so I'm simply encouraging you to remember what's at stake."

"That being?"

She opens her mouth and shuts it not being able to come up with anything causing Jake to smirk. "Do you know what I think Clearwater?"

She swallowed "No, what?"

"You're lonely."

"Hah! My life is very rewarding." She lies smoothly. Jake could see right through the wall she placed up. But she continues to talk, "And I'm positive your recent annoyance in my life has _nothing_ to do with the lack of excitement in your own." Leah says sarcastically while waving her hand in his face causing her scent to waft more into his nose.

Jake opens his mouth to give response but he pauses as he hears tires squeaking in his driveway. They both turn their heads towards the car coming into the driveway even though the front door is closed and the curtains are blocking the view out the window. It sounded like his dad had gotten a ride from Quil's mom, Joy Ateara. Jake steps back from Leah allowing her to get up from the table.

She looks at him, "I'm going out your window. I don't feel like dealing with your old man's optimism, I get enough of that from my brother." Leah shakes her head before walking out the kitchen.

Jake follows behind her watching the way her hips sway as she pushes open his door walking in without asking. Jake closes his door after he walks in and watches when she climbs on his bed pulling open his window.

"Wait we hardly got anything answered." Jake says as she sits down on the widow sill looking down at the side of his bed for a second before she answers.

"I came here knowing your dad wasn't here...and I allowed you to touch me." she says pointedly as she sticks her right leg out the window. "that should give you your answer. Use that head of yours Black or you'll be missing out on alot." she pointed to the side of her head twice with her index and middle finger, as she bent her left leg so she could jump out the window. When she hopped out the window she disappeared for a second before she popped up and turned towards him. "The rules we'll come up with as we go along. Since I can't think of any besides not letting any of the pack know. Especially Sam."

"Fuck Sam. Fuck rules." Jake growls.

Leah rolls her eyes, "And people say I'm over dramatic..."

Jake watches as she crooks her index finger for him to come to her as he hears his dad calling his name from the front door, probably to see if he was home yet. Jake ignores his dad for a moment, he would be there after Jake was done with Leah.

Jake moves on top of his bed without second thought. For a moment he thought she was going to try and hit him again. Instead she moves her warm soft hand behind his neck and pulls his head towards her. She kisses him slowly as she tugs on the back of his hair to get him to kiss her back. When she began pulling his bottom lip into her mouth Jake immediately caved into the kiss reveling in the static of energy that began to flow through their bodies. The ice cream she had mixed in with the hint of mint was absolutely scrumptious when her tongue dueled with his. She stood on the tip of her toes to get closer to him.

After a few seconds she pulls away smiling brightly, "One point for me." she mutters with her left hand behind her back.

Jake was about to ask what she meant but he hadn't seen her smile like that... ever. He only saw it in Sam and Seth's memories when they patrolled together or pictures at the Clearwater home. He knew he had to get her to smile like more often.

"So we're friends now?" he asks.

"Something like that." she shrugs backing away still hiding her left hand from his view. "Anything to get these dreams to stop."

Jake wanted to ask more about the dreams because he had a load of questions that she might have been able to clear up, but his dad continued to call his name.

Jake turns towards his dad's voice that was getting closer to his room."Jacob?"

"Yeah dad," Jake responds irritably turning back towards the empty open window. Leah had left that quickly and after Jake glances at the side of his bed where he had left her journal he now knew what that stupid 'one point for me' meant. He checks just to make sure that it hadn't fallen under his bed. After lifting his bed, he knew it didn't fall at all. Well if she wanted to play that game then it was on. Jake always played to win and Leah Clearwater had just declared war.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm definitely not following SM's thing because by now Jacob would have gotten that invitation to Bella's wedding. Which he never should have gotten to begin with. <strong>

**I have other plans for that though. Scrap breaking dawn! Hahaha... **

**To everyone who's reviewing and enjoying the story so far... Thank you!**

**I'm working on a 1-3 shot about Leah's journal entries that should be up by next week. :)  
><strong>

**Anyways I won't ramble too much today lol.  
><strong>

**Review! :)  
><strong>


	5. Day4:Storage Room LockDown

**A/N: I know I've neglected this story long enough. I'll be back to my regular daily updates now that I finally sat down and outlined where I want Leah and Jake to go, so that Day 60 makes sense. And I can you tell you now Jake and Leah are in for a fun exciting ride!**

**Thanks to my beautiful Beta for fixing my crazy ramblings and making everything look prettier with her magic sprinkle fixing dust. Any mistake or error you see is my own.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, no copyright infringement is intended. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Day4:Storage Room LockDown<br>**

_Well this was new…._

_For the past eight dreams Jake had always met Leah where ever she thought of, but now it seemed they stood in a mixture of his and her room. More so her room than his, but it was still pretty creepy. He waited for her patiently. At least by the expression on his face which she couldn't see. His dick jutted out, beckoning her to turn around, he was sure she had to have felt it by now._

_Jacob's hands rolled from her bare shoulders down her beautifully soft arms. He stood behind her taking in her delicious scent before he stepped back to give her a long intense once over. She was standing in a strapless red bra and a black silky material that he assumed was supposed to be a skirt. Although it didn't do its job to cover anything, he wasn't complaining. She lost her underwear already and the view of her supple ass made his mouth water. Jacob had a hard time keeping his fingers from trailing between her thighs and moving the offending black material completely off her body._

_Man, how he missed his Leah. This dream Leah, that is. Because in this domain she was completely and selfishly all his. It felt weird to think it, yet it felt so right._

_"I've missed you my future mate," he voiced his thoughts out loud as he gave her neck a few butterfly kisses._

_"I've been here, waiting for you," she answered closing her eyes and leaned back against his hard naked warm chest. "We don't have long..." she turned to face him before reaching up she touched his lips, then lifting on her tiptoes claiming his mouth with hers._

_Her hands dropped to tease his nipples, then feathered down across his broad chest, to each roll of his abs, and circled around to cup his tight buttocks. Jacob refused to take his gaze off her while she explored his body._

_Breaking the kiss, she glanced up at him, hoping everything she felt was there for him to see. He raised his hands to cup her face, gazing at her as though memorizing the look, and then he smiled, "I'll take that as you missed me too…"_

_She just shrugged changing the subject. "Teach me what you like." _

_"Why should I?" He ignored the throb of his dick choosing to focus only on her._

_"Because until you do, this will never be right." She moved her hands down his stomach, letting her finger barely brush against the underside of his dick. _

_Jacob gritted his teeth as she did it again. "How much do you want?"_

_"All of it." She smiled; a real smile he was just learning that he craved._

_"It won't be easy. I will demand your complete and total submission. Do you really think you're ready for that?" he bent down to brush his lips across hers. Only to feel the humming sensation that always flowed between the two whenever they came into contact with one another._

_She arched toward him. "Show me what you want. Train me."_

_"You're sure?" He asked brushing her hair back from her face. She nodded eagerly causing him to answer her. "I am very demanding. I know you can rise to my expectations… that you are the one I have waited for. You will give me what I want."_

_"Yes, that I will… I won't be easy though I'll fight you the whole way." She admitted closing her eyes when Jake licked his lips._

"_How I plan to challenge your preconceptions of yourself you'll stop all that running nonsense soon enough…" Jake said nonchalantly. "Now how can I finally completely have you?" he pondered out loud, letting his finger brush against the side of her neck. She shivered involuntarily and Jake chuckled. _

_"We could be closer," she whispered suggestively._

_"Much closer," he agreed while he looked into her eyes. They were bright with desire and wide with expectation. Her parted lips strayed over his but when he slid his finger inside her, she plunged her tongue deeply into his mouth as she finally grabbed his length. She began a pace that had him going crazy. They stroked each other to a primal beat. _

_Gently._

_Thoughtfully._

_Thoroughly. _

_The air around them sizzled as their hurricane of desire threatened to bring them down. When he eased in a second finger, she lifted her mouth from his and made the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He felt her knee beginning to buckle, and he knew his wouldn't be far behind. Lifting his mouth from hers, he offered her his throat as he fought for more oxygen. He felt himself getting ready to release._

_"We can do this standing. Or we can do it lying down. We just have to do it soon…like _now_ damn it." He growled through clenched teeth. He wanted this to last much longer so he moved her hands from his length._

_He claimed her mouth, kissing, nibbling and sucking until she gave in, which didn't take long. She gasped as he worked his way down her body, he kneeled on his knees in front of her tugging at the offending black material until it was no longer in his way. Then he circled her navel with his wet tongue before continuing down. When his breath touched her thigh, a tremor of desire shook her. A few skilled strokes, then a explosion of pleasure was what she had probably expected but he made sure to take his time slowly in order to appreciate every little bit of her. In a series of gentle caresses Jacob had her shifting restlessly beneath his attentions._

_"Jake," the way she said his name sounded like an embrace. "... that feels . . . incredible." Sinking her fingers through his hair, she seemed to hold him there. _

_Between her tight grip and the delicious taste of her juices he felt like he was in the middle of heaven and hell. And he would happily live forever straddling that line as long as he could live between Leah's legs._

_He wanted so much more of her. _

_All of her. _

_"I want you inside me already," she whispered intensely as she fought the assaulting ecstasy with everything she had. _

_But Jake was determined to finish what he started, with a flick of his tongue the victory was his. Gripping his shoulders, she raised her hips in glorious surrender to the first wild wave of pleasure._

_Standing back on his feet and licking his lips he lifted her leg by grabbing the back of her thigh. He was finally going to enter her, get her exactly where he wanted her._

_Until she moved her hand on his chest to stop him, lowering her leg at the same time. He was always so close to fully having her but never close enough. Jake was about to open his mouth when she leaned into him brushing her lips across his jaw before she whispered. "Out of time Jake."  
><em>

"Yo, yo, yo Jake my man," Quil pats Jake on the back a few times to get his attention. "I know we heal fast and all but you're going to burn your hand off if you keep your hand there any longer."

"God damn it," Jake mutters, trying to clear his mind of the delicious and confusing dream that had been plaguing his thoughts since he had to wake up for his morning patrol at four am that morning.

What did she mean? When his tongue brushed over his bottom lip he nearly groaned.

_Fuck…_

He could still taste her juices on his tongue, and she tasted ever so sweet. Who could say they ever had a dream like that; where the thin line of dreams and realities blurred into one?

These dreams had to mean something. They just had to. It was official he was going to have to talk to his dad about this. And he had to do it soon. Hopefully his father would have some answers to his many questions.

"Come on man snap out of it, that's starting to look gross as fudge." Quil's voice snapped Jake back into reality.

When Jake looks down at his hand, he sees that it is indeed _still_ limply hanging by the hottest part of the 1968 Wildcat Buick engine that Quil and Jake started working on an hour ago. The car was pretty much worse for wear: the candy red paint had dulled in color, looking closer to burgundy and some of the paint had flaked off in random patches all over the car, leaving a mottled brown-crimson color in its wake. The car started with a loud clang every single time spewing a large puff of blackish-gray smoke out of the tailpipe, and Jake didn't want to get started on how bad the engine sounded when driving down the street. It should have been in the junk yard, but instead it was in Jake's garage being spruced up as best as it could be.

At best, it was rust on wheels but Jake was determined to help Mrs. Tayla Ulmer, the sweet kind lady who made the greatest sweet potato pies in the state of Washington. She was twice widowed, and way too fragile and old to be walking around the dangerous streets of La Push; where everyone had to drive out at least a few or so miles to get to anything important. And this was her only means to transportation. Jake had promised the short, plump, old woman that he would be done with the car within a week and a half, and that was three days ago.

But with Embry getting a new summer job to help out his mom since he was almost eating them out of house and home. Plus Quil not knowing a lick of anything, besides the obvious: when a car needed gas and when the light came on alerting that the car needed a change of oil. Along with Jake's mind not being fully there, thanks to his never ending thoughts on Leah, who knew when this car would be done now?

That brought Jake's attention back to his hand. Had he been human, he probably would have been howling in pain, but all he felt was the slight irritation of his burning flesh. How long had he zonked out? Not that it really mattered because his skin was already healing over his russet agitated scrape.

Still he finally removes his hand, walking outside to the hose connected to the small garage so he could wash off his hands. He used the dish washing liquid that he took from inside of the house and made sure his hand was clean, hissing at the slight sting while the skin still healed over. Then dried it with one of the towels he purposely left by the garage, so they wouldn't have to walk into the house with dirty hands and hear his dad complaining about black handprints around the house.

Jake turns to see Quil sticking his head out the garage. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Jake looks at his clean hand that now had a small thin line to show for the huge blotch of skin that had been missing moments ago.

"Alright I'm headed out." Quil came fully out the garage throwing his shoes in the air one after the other so that they landed with a soft thud inside the washed-out white laundry basket made shoe holder that Billy placed by the back of the house.

"Where to?" Jacob asks already knowing that he was done working on the car for the day; his mind just was too preoccupied to be in the spirit. Plus Quil was as much help as a wrench when someone wasn't using it.

"Patrol." Quil pulls off his white shirt as he says the word with a slight tone of frustration.

"Again? Sam isn't going to have much of a pack left if he keeps doubling and tripling us up like he's been doing." Jake grimaces.

"I'm just covering for Seth it's not so bad though. I get tomorrow off to make up for it. Then I can go mess with Embry at his new job and make fun of him, flirt with some of the chick-a-roos and try to get some free food out of the deal." Quil looks like his mind went to another place after he mentions food.

"That 'chick-a-roo' shit is never going to catch on." Jake laughs.

"Give it a little more time it will. No one can deny the Quilmeister." Quil's voice deepens at his self-given nickname he had been calling himself since they were kids.

They both break out into a fit of laughter until there is a bark loud enough that only a supernatural being would be able to hear causing both Jake and Quil to turn their heads to the sound. Partially hidden by a large bush Jake sees the large black wolf standing in the shadows.

"Master calls." Quil mutters under his breath rolling his eyes.

Jake chuckles when he hears Sam's loud huff alerting Quil that he had heard what he said. If Jake's mind wasn't still preoccupied he would have asked _why _Quil had to cover for Seth. But he didn't.

"You should come though, to Embry's job I mean, take a load off. Eat some food, hang out, talk to some girls…" Quil trails off towards the end.

Without saying the words, Jake knows he means to get his mind off Bella. If only Quil knew that she wasn't the female on Jake's mind today.

"Sure, sure." Jake gives his best friend a lopsided grin patting his shoulder. "You better get going."

"Yeah I know, see ya bro." Quil bumps his fist against Jake's like they always did when Sam huffed again. "I'm coming, I'm coming, geez Louise!" Quil says jogging off towards the trees.

Jake feels the slight tremor he always felt when he was in the area of someone that was mid-phase. He was just glad that Sam had disappeared through the concealed forest along with his best friend. Jake wasn't sure if he would end up punching Sam instead of talking to him. So it was best that they stayed away from each other for now.

Jake sighs deciding to take a walk, where to exactly?

He didn't know.

But he needed to clear his mind and obviously working on the car wasn't a good enough of a distraction as it usually was. He lets his feet carry him as he once again goes over the dream in his head.

* * *

><p><em>One. Two. Three….seven… fifteen… twenty-eight…fifty…<em>

Leah stands up from her crouching position in the middle of the storage room trying to keep her eyes open as she looks down at the second to last box that she just finished recounting. She had been here since one in the afternoon, to watch the rather tall, middle aged, stout white man with brown hair that was obviously thinning towards the middle and front, walk back and forth. He carried box after box through the electronic front door and placed it down in the back of the rather small store.

The man had carried in a total of twenty-two boxes and had her sign for it before going on his way. Leah still didn't know his name, seeing as he never said anything far more than a sentence each time he delivered something. Leah liked him, even though his scent wasn't that pleasant.

The reason being? He never felt the need for unnecessary, awkward banter, at least when Leah was in the store. Leah wasn't sure if she could even have a coherent conversation today if she tried.

Leah already knew she was not going to have any fun going through each box to count the inventory inside, but it beat being stuck in the house entertaining the two people she didn't really care for.

She yawns yet again blinking her eyes a few times to wake herself up. She hardly got any sleep the night before; trying to avoid the dream that insisted on continuing every god damn time she closed her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape him or the dream as she restlessly changed her position to see if that would do anything.

It didn't.

Just when she finally gave up and almost succumbed to sleep her stupid alarm clock went off. Leah had even tried taking a nap after the delivery man gone, the dreams just picked up right where she left off. So now here she was hours later feeling as if she were about to fall over if the wind blew the wrong way, counting stock.

Although Leah didn't have to patrol today, she still had to work at the family owned grocery store, Clearwater Thriftway. Stock was getting pretty low, and with this store being one out of the two large grocery businesses within the La Push vicinity they needed as much supply as they could get. Leah's mom had another job at the hospital to do along with getting everything ready for the spectacular—her words not Leah's—dinner with the Swan's so she couldn't do it. And Seth was as reliable as wet pavement when it came to counting inventory. It never failed he always miscalculated something. Leah knew he did it on purpose because counting the stuff was never fun to him, but it was super easy to Leah and got her mind off things. Plus it beat trying to play nice with the Chief and his leech loving daughter.

Leah walks back out the storage room, the only thing leaving it open is the full box of paper towels that were already counted but still hadn't been placed on the floor. The doorstop had been broken long ago and the door locked from the outside so if you got closed in, you were shit out of luck until someone came by who knew the keypad code to get you out. Leah remembered pre-phase days, when Seth had been trapped in there for a good day because he didn't tell anyone that he was going to be there. And the second time it happened after he had become a wolf, he literally destroyed the back wall trying to get outside.

She walks down aisle three of the fifteen aisled building toward the front. She picks up the last box in her arms, happy that it's her last one and walks back toward the storage room, using her feet to guide her direction since she can't see around the large box. When she hears the front doors slide open, her body immediately starts thrumming in interest as she inhales headily.

_Jake._

She can tell even without turning around that he isn't even all that close but she can smell his unique scent as if she had her nose buried into his body.

_That doesn't sound like a bad idea._ Leah shakes her head. Her wolf was starting to piss her off with these random spurts of wanting him.

"Go home Black!" she says continuing her trek without turning around.

"That's not how you're supposed to treat a customer Clearwater. I think I should report you to Corporate." He sounds amused and his heavy footfalls sounded closer as if he was right on her heels.

"I would love to see you try." Leah barks out a laugh. "I'm pretty sure you did not come in here to buy anything, and if you couldn't tell by the sign outside the window we're CLOSED." Leah says over her shoulder noting that he was in fact behind her his dark gaze sweeping over her face before she quickly turned back around and continues walking. "So go away."

_Just dreams, don't let the dreams effect you Leah._

"No, this is way more fun and I don't have anything better to do. You need help there with that box? It looks awfully heavy…" She didn't have to look at him to know that he was smirking; she could hear it clearly.

"If I throw a stick will you go away?" she finally got in the storage her foot brushing against the box of paper towels moving it slightly.

"What the fuck? No, I'm not a dog Leah." He growls his foot connecting with something that slid across the floor.

"Yeah, because growling _clearly _helps your case." She rolls her eyes finally bending down to place the large heavy box on the floor.

Had Leah not been so tired she would have realized he kicked the only thing that was keeping the door open, when the door shut with a loud clank she turns abruptly. "Damn it Jake!"

"What?" He looks around the room in confusion before he notices the closed door. "A closed door whoop-de-doo!" he wiggles his finger around in the air smiling at his joke.

She walks up to him punching him hard on the arm as she scowls. "Not funny, Black."

"Ow, come on Leah what the hell was that for?" he asks rubbing the side of his arm a few times.

"You are an idiot!" she began pacing back and forth five steps to the left, six steps to the right then repeat. She perked up for a moment when she thought about her cell phone, but then remembered it was sitting under the counter, next to her keys.

Her already tired overworked brain started working in triple time. She already hated being in this room when the door was _open_, and now she felt caged in with it closed, knowing it wouldn't open unless someone came looking for her.

Wolves did not like feeling confined, not at all. And she was pretty sure she was pushing it on the whole being on time for dinner now. Not that she even wanted to go but she didn't want to upset her mother. Leah knew this was important to Sue.

"Hey…" Jake grabs her by her shoulders halting her pacing causing a slight shock to run through her body. She sighs in frustration, or maybe it was longing she didn't really know which. His dark brown eyes scrutinize her face for a second, before one of his hands moves from her shoulders to her face, cupping her cheek with his warm palm. "Relax."

Her eyes flutter close on its' own accord and she leans into his warmth all of for a second before slapping his hand away so the intensity of the sizzle between them would stop.

She opens her eyes to glare at him. "You know the door locks from the _outside _right?"

"Uh," he scratches at the stubble on his jaw before turning to look at the closed door sheepishly. "No?"

"No as in you do know or you don't, because that sounded like a question." She backs away from him closer to the wall even though her mind is screaming to get closer.

"No as in I forgot." He looks back at her. "So what do we do now?"

"Please tell me you finally checked into the twenty first century and got a cell phone." She looks up at him with a load of hope in her eyes, still noticing the intensity in his gaze. She wished he would stop staring at her like that. It reminded her of the dreams and had her wolf longing for him desperately.

He shakes his head no, "I'm working on it. It didn't seem like an importance at the time. But now…" he glances at the closed door again.

Leah sighs in defeat leaning her back against the wall. "Well I guess we play the waiting game then because after the giant wolf hole that Seth created and had to fix himself a while back, this store can't afford any more catastrophic casualties."

His face brightens when he grins. "That can't be all too bad. I have to talk about you kissing me so you could take your journal back."

She scoffs, "I'm not going to even honor that with a response."

"You just did." He tries to hide the grin that wants to break free but his dimples that she hardly noticed before then ends up coming through. Her wolf drools at the sight.

But Leah grimaces before letting her body slide against the wall until her bottom touched the cool flooring. "Wake me up when you hear someone coming, I'm going to sleep."

"Ah, come on Lee, let's talk I just want to know how you did it." He says plopping down next to her his arm brushing hers as he did so.

_Isn't it obvious?_

She felt the shock that came along with it and groaned in annoyance. It took everything in Leah not to lay her head on his shoulder. She was fighting whatever the hell the dreams lingered onto reality, and she was fighting it hard.

She pulls her knees up towards her chest with her feet still flat on the floor. "I didn't get any sleep last night and if I'm going to be trapped in here with the star of said dreams then I might as well go to sleep." She admits folding her arms and laying them on top of her knees.

"No wonder you look like…" he looks down at her, his eyes widening when he took in her offended facial expression.

She narrows her eyes. "Look like what?"

He clears his throat uncomfortably before using his left hand to gesture in her direction. "Well… like _that_."

She didn't know exactly what he meant by the word _that_, since she didn't look in the mirror that morning after her usual routine, but she had a pretty good idea. She knew she looked tired, but it was only because she refused to go to sleep. Her body was working purely on the energy of food that was expended and adrenaline from moving back and forth. Now that she was just sitting here it took everything in her to keep her eyes open. Not to mention Jake's soothing scent and aura calmed her into an instant slumber.

"Just shut up Jake." She yawns leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyelids. She is surprised that the dream hasn't hit her immediately as it had been doing for the past week and a day every time she closed her eyes. And decides to take note to that.

She exhales heavily when he moves his right arm from beside her, her arm felt cold as soon as he did so.

"That doesn't look all that comfortable, come here," he places his large arm around her shoulder pulling her into his body.

Once again she was shocked at his confidence, and the jolt that caresses her body from his touch isn't denied this time. In her exhausted state she didn't fight him, instead she buries her head into his clothed, muscled warm chest as he snakes his arms around her waist squeezing her hips gently when he pulls her closer.

She hadn't been touched like this since...Sam.

She sighs, hoping that tears doesn't fall from her closed eyelids as she clutches on to Jake's T-shirt. Maybe being his friend wouldn't be so bad after all.

The last thing she recalls before a dreamless sleep overtook her fatigued body was a soft kiss on her lips and a soft whisper of his voice, "Sleep Lee, I'll watch over you…"

* * *

><p>Seth looks around at the large oak table after his mother finally sighs calling everyone to dinner. Six seats surround the table with four place settings. A handful of uncovered plates were gathered around the candlelit centerpiece. The glasses were full and cast sparkling pink cascades across the white linen napkins each time a flame flickered.<p>

_Great, she brought out the good china,_ Seth thought dryly, which could only mean one thing.

This dinner was really important to his mother and it was probably a slap in the face that neither Bella nor Leah was here after saying they would be. Charlie had said that Bella wasn't feeling well and that was the reason she couldn't come but Seth heard the waver in his voice pointing out his blatant lie.

_Minus one for the Chief_.

Seth didn't like liars, especially over something as simple as saying Bella just didn't want to come. Nevertheless Seth wondered what had happened to his sister. She should have been home over an hour ago; but for some reason she still hadn't returned from work at the family store. Seth knew receiving inventory could be an all-day waiting event if need be. Which was something Seth hated to do; he didn't like being restricted in places for too long. It always made his wolf antsy especially after the two traumatizing times he had been locked in there for hours with no food, no electronics and no company. It was hell! He felt horrible after annihilating the wall but his mother had him fix it with money out of his own pocket so all was forgiven. Not forgotten but forgiven at least.

After his mom had called the delivery company just to make sure everything had been dropped off and signed for hours ago without a hitch, Seth began to worry. That was until he remembered it was his sister Leah of all people, turning his concern into suspicion. Seth wondered if his sister had found another way to bail, leaving him stuck to explain to their mom why she was a no show. Even worse, his sister left him stuck between two flirting adults, one being his mom and the other, one of their dads' oldest friend. Seth wanted his mother to be happy but he wasn't too sure if he wanted her to be happy with _him_, even though he was a great guy and all.

He shuddered involuntarily shoving a large forkful of lasagna in his mouth to distract his mind. He would have rather patrolled than to have been stuck in what looked like a date with him being the random younger third wheel. Both Charlie and his mom spoke to him of course but Seth wasn't interested in some of the conversations they were talking about. If Leah were here he would be able to joke with her and she would give him the attention that he wanted.

Even though she had been and could still be, what the guys liked to call a 'bitch' Seth loved his sister dearly. Whenever anything happened to Seth she was there and vice versa. He had been attached to his sister's hip since he was born and even more so after the death of their father. She was and would always be his best friend even if she claimed he annoyed her all the time. That thought brought his mind back to the empty seat next to the left of him much to his disappointment.

Throughout the dinner, one plate of the delicious lasagna and a glass of cold lemonade go untouched, as Seth, Charlie and Sue eat making casual conversation, with a few awkward pauses between. Charlie gives Seth's mother several side long glances, pretending to cough and look down at his suddenly interesting plate of food whenever he catches Seth's questioning eye. Which if anyone asked Seth was twelve times too many.

Seth's mother flirts and laughs at the Chief's corny old people jokes but Seth sees each time when her gaze flickers to the two empty chairs that should have someone sitting in it. It's only after Charlie leaves in his police cruiser with a pan of left overs and a promise to return next time with Bella that Seth notices the dismay on his mother's face.

Seth hates seeing his mother like that so he wraps his arms around her small frame kissing her cheek, "I'll go find her."

"Thank you." she squeezes him before walking off towards the kitchen to clean up.

When Seth goes back outside he looks down at his cell phone dialing his sister just to see if she would answer this time.

She doesn't. After looking at the time which is well past eight o'clock he wonders where she is. She usually would have at least texted Seth asking for him to cover for her if anything.

Something was definitely wrong.

The more he thinks about it, he realizes the only place she would be after not being heard from since she left was the store, probably locked in the storage room. She had looked way too tired to work today and Seth wouldn't have been surprised if she had closed herself inside on accident. He just hoped she had a little more patience than he did because who knew how long she might have been inside that room.

As he walks through the dark forest using a short cut he found to get to the store, he sees Paul standing with his arms crossed and a look of irritation on face while Collin is in his furry wolf form darting past a tree.

Seth stops midstride, "What is he doing?"

Paul doesn't acknowledge Seth just watches as Collin literally hops after the fleeting bundle of brown fuzziness. "He found _another_ squirrel. I'm just waiting for Brady to come back from the other side of La Push so I can go home."

"What did you do to get stuck with Collin and Brady duty?" Seth chuckles when Collin's paw comes down hitting a patch of dirt before he's off again.

"You don't even want to know." Paul mutters his fist clenching on his forearm.

Seth raises his eyebrow, "Okay…well um see you around bro."

"See you kid." Paul says to Seth, before raising his voice a bit yelling into the empty forest. "Alright fun is over I got other shit to do!"

Seth doesn't laugh until he knows he is out of Paul's hearing range in fear of Paul trying to chew his tail off. He knew Collin or Brady would end up telling him exactly why Paul had got stuck watching them when they hung out tomorrow.

Seth squeezes between two large wide tree trunks to get to the store across the dark roadway. He notices all the bright lights on inside and panics picking up his pace.

He strides across the street to and through the empty parking lot, looking and sniffing around to make sure that no one had been there recently before he walks through the doors that shouldn't be sliding open. He isn't surprised to smell Leah's lingering scent, along with Tom the delivery guy but Jake's scent shocks him.

Why did he come here when the store was closed? Was he still inside? Did Leah kill him?

Seth takes a breath to calm himself as he peruses the room to see if he can hear anything. Besides the humming of the freezers and refrigerators, and the buzzing of the lights above his head he doesn't hear anything else.

He goes behind the counter even though he knows Leah isn't back there, just to check if her cell phone was there. She never went anywhere without it. After three seconds of scanning under the counter seeing her house keys, cell phone and thin black jacket, he knows she definitely is still here.

He ambles down the candy and chip aisle, his stomach grumbles again as he passes all the delicious snacks straight toward the storage room punching in the six numbers to get the door open. He can clearly smell Leah and Jake's scent through the closed, locked door.

Before he pulls it open, he puts his ear against the cool gray door to check if he can hear anything. He thinks he can hear breathing and the sound of two heartbeats but he couldn't be too sure. Seth starts preparing himself to find a dead Jake with blood splattered everywhere and Leah bundled in a corner rocking herself continuously as she mumbles that she hadn't meant to do it. He knew his mind was getting way ahead of itself but honestly, it was Leah and Jake. What was he supposed to think?

They could hardly stand in the same room without tearing into each other except maybe for that pack meeting the other day…

Seth shakes his head to clear it. Then he inhales, holding his breath as he opens the door, his eyes widening when he takes in the scene before him. Seth isn't surprised to see the stacks of boxes and the over flow of extra supplies that had been taken out of the boxes and placed on the shelves.

No, what does cause him to stagger backward with his mouth falling open is his sister and Jake laying right in between two large big crates.

Jake is lying on his side, his back against the wall with Leah right in front of him. Seth notices that there is absolutely no space between them, her back is against his chest, Jake's face is hidden into Leah's neck as he sleeps. His left arm is wrapped protectively around her waist in a tight grip as his right arm is laid spread out with her head laying on top of it with both her hands grabbing the muscle of his arm. Seth hadn't seen Leah sleep that peaceful in a long while but he is really confused as to how they ended up like that.

When Leah breathes in again, her eyes immediately pop open as she finally takes in Seth's presence, only then does he mutter. "Well… isn't this a pickle."

* * *

><p><strong>Expect Day 5 up by Tuesday for sure!<strong>

**Hope all of you are having a beautiful weekend!  
><strong>

**:D Review! **

**xoxo!**


	6. Day5:Breakfast Burritos & Root Beer

**A/N: Is it Tuesday? No? Well darn. School and life in general are kicking my butt and taking up all the time I used to have. This chapter is a bit sucky/boring but it leads to the excitement of Day6 which I'm already excited to write. I realized some of the days may be a bit bleghh because it's in a day to day format and every single day isn't that exciting, at least not realistically. But anyways I'll stop rambling hope you still enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: Underage drinking, slight lime, and as usual random cursing because they wouldn't be my favorite wolves without a whole lot of unnecessary cursing.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight, I just get to play with them for a little while… **

* * *

><p><strong>Day5:Breakfast Burritos &amp; Root Beer<strong>

_Leah stood in the middle of her special place in the forest with her eyes closed, completely nude, but that wasn't anything new. She was listening to the sounds and taking in the scent of the night air around her as she waited. She could hear the chirping of crickets, the far off call of birds flying off towards a warmer place, the echo of ocean waves beating at the rocky shore a far distance away. Things she probably wouldn't have been able to hear in the warm summer night if she were not dreaming._

_Opening her eyes she looked up at the full moon with the constellations twinkling above. She could smell herself along with lavender, lilacs, and roses, infused with grass and wood. It felt as though her other senses were heightened without him here. All of it washed over and through her offering her a sense of peace._

_"Leah." She felt a warm gust of wind brush past her neck._

_Reaching up to touch the nape of her neck, she inhaled sharply at the unexpected warmth that lingered there. She wasn't surprised when she felt a soft touch similar to a pulsating kiss against her fingers_

_Instinctively, she turned, searching, but was met with nothing but darkness. Her breathing halted and she attuned herself more closely, listening to the sounds nearby, expecting to feel a shift in the air indicating someone close by. That _he_ was close by. _

_She could smell him but that didn't mean anything, she knew she would be able to pick him out in a crowd full of thousands with his potent scent being etched into her memory now. She didn't have to search long before she was lifted into his powerful arms feeling the strength and authority of him surround her. _

_Her pointed nipples grazed against his hard bare chest. That was the moment she realized he was just as undressed as she was in all his gorgeous exposed magnificence._

"_Jake…" she exhaled softly reaching up to touch his cheek gently with the back of her hand. There wasn't enough contact, there would never be enough. She always wanted to be closer—always wanted more of him._

_She didn't comprehend that she had missed him—like really missed him— until she finally took in all of him. Why the hell had she been avoiding him in this perfect world? _

_She didn't think too long on that when he pulled her into his body pressing his hard cock insistently at her mound. _

_Closer but still not close enough._

"_My future mate it's been too long…" he spoke gruffly while his tongue trailed a line of fire down the side of her left neck._

_Before she could even think about a response, Leah felt the tickling of his stubble against her face as he claimed her mouth with a fierce passion. She wanted his hunger, she needed all his demands._

_Her feet were off the ground and she was completely at his control. She remembered the words he spoke to her before with him demanding her submission and she still didn't know if she were ready for that in reality. But right here, right now, she wanted all of him so surrendering didn't sound bad; it didn't sound bad at all. In fact in felt really amazing when he was touching her like this. _

_He only gave them both a moment to breathe before he crashed his lips down over hers again, his long tongue driving between her lips. She felt a large hand wind into her shoulder length hair. He pulled back only slightly, exposing her neck, and dipped lower to suck at her flesh. Her nails dug into the strained stretch of his shoulders as she soared upward. His thick shaft rubbed against her clit and her pussy dripped with her juices. She wanted to feel his length inside her, and she wanted to feel it, now._

"_Take me already," she spoke breathlessly against his soft commanding lips_ _when he lowered her back onto her feet. There still was no space between them, he wouldn't allow it. Both of his hands were cradled on her hips keeping her pressed into his throbbing heat._

_He lifted his head to look down at her taking in her more than likely swollen lips, and the stubble burn that would disappear before the dream was over. "I'll take no more than you are willing to give, my Lee. No matter what."_

_She wound her arms around his neck tugging at the back of his hair to pull his head back down for another searing kiss as though she were trying to get inside his mouth and live there. If he would only let her…_

"_Please," she moved her hands from his neck down his huge shoulders to the front of his chest, when her finger traced the left first roll of his abs he shivered. _

_That didn't stop her walking fingers from going lower and lower towards her prize that was still solidly nestled between them. Her tight toned muscles flexed as she gripped his length in the palm of her hand. She felt him almost collapse into her, his hand came out gripping the tree behind her to steady them both with one hand still possessively on her hip. _

_That didn't deter her from caressing his heavy, heated cock, using the pre-cum from the tip to help her insistent hands glide easier. His cock throbbed beneath her ministrations before she gazed up at him noticing the tension in his jaw. Her eyes trailed up to his heavy lidded, dark intense gaze. She wanted to look away but found she couldn't, he seemed to hold her there with his stare alone._

_He moved her hand lifting her into his arms by holding on to the back of her thighs, burying his face between the valley of her soft aching breasts, inhaling deeply. "You always smell so good…so perfect. All for me."_

_He licked his way around each mound of firm, as she arched her back to give him better access. The weight of her body shifted as she raised her long, shapely legs to wrap around his waist, opening to him, hopefully showing him exactly what she wanted._

_He moved his right hand from her hip down her belly button, toward her clit. He kept his unmoving thumb there while his middle finger easily slid down her wetness until his finger was cushioned inside her heated slit. He seemed to hold her there for a minute, or maybe it was only a second, Leah didn't know anything but his motionless hand and the intensity of his gaze. Just as she was about to scream at him to do something—anything—he curled his middle finger inside her ever so slowly, until she was trembling and seeing bright lights from just that one brush of contact alone. _

_When she was able to open her eyes which she hadn't even realized she had closed, her attention went to a small bead of sweat that was sliding down the side of his cheek. She leaned forward and drew her tongue along the path on his skin._

_"You taste wonderful," she shifted her hips against his hand that was still placed in between her legs. "Jake, give me what I want."_

_He groaned lifting his head so that his eyes locked with hers. "You have to be sure. Once I make you mine in the physical sense, I won't let you go. Do you realize that? You'll be mine, _permanently_. But I can't take you here until you let me take you out th—" _

Leah's alarm clock breaks her out of her sleep once again. She keeps her eyes closed as she reaches her arm across her mattress to turn off the annoyance. It takes a few haphazard slaps to her night stand before the buzzer is finally silenced. She lies with her eyes shut even though she knows she's awake and can see the orange glow behind her closed eyelids from the sunlight spilling into her room.

After several long seconds she opens her left eye giving a death glare at the sunshine that is streaming in through her window. She had forgotten to close her curtains after sneaking into her window to avoid speaking to her mom last night.

When she blinks her other eye open she straightens herself out from the ball that she had been in, cracking her back and shoulder as she did so. She sighs running her splayed hand down her face wiping off the thin layer of sweat along the way. Once again the dreams were in full effect continuing as if she hadn't found a solution yesterday.

She had thought after that nap with Jake the night before that the dreams were done. Well she more so hoped. She began to wonder if sleeping with Jake had anything to do with it, but then did that mean the only way to escape him in her dreams was to be with him in person?

What kind of crazy baloney of a solution was that? The Gods truly must have hated her to keep cursing her with these— what was she supposed to call them—gifts?

Even though she doesn't want to, she sits up pulling her journal and pen from her bedside table onto her folded legs. She writes down everything that they had done and most of everything that was said in that dream. Not like either of them even said much but the words that came out of Jake's mouth seemed really important. She ignores her embarrassing begging, going to the last words she heard him say before her stupid alarm woke her up.

Things hardly made sense since she could only remember pieces. Pieces that weren't all that significant like the taste of his sweat on her tongue or the feel of his mouth on her nipple which was still pebbled and achy. Why didn't she pay closer attention to what he _said_? She slams her journal shut in irritation throwing it, along with the pen back into the open bedside drawer.

She knew she had to talk to one of the elders soon, preferably Billy with Jake by her side, so she didn't look like some loopy girl that was having one sided fantasies about the possible future Chief. She just knew that the dreams and how Jake had randomly changed overnight had something to do with them both being Spirit Warriors.

Leah's thought migrates to food when her stomach grumbles loudly. Leah kicks her feet out of her sheet that was bundled up at her ankles and walks to her bathroom, doing her usual routine before throwing on her T-shirt dress that came to mid-thigh and a pair of boy shorts. She looks at her bra for a long and hard minute before deciding not to wear it even though she knew she would probably regret that decision later. Then she grabs her scrunchie off the large dresser that has an enormous mirror attached on to it and places her hair in a ponytail. After turning her head to the side she can see the tips of her tresses barely touching her shoulder causing a smile to come on her face for only a second.

Then she thinks about if Sam really paid attention to the length of her hair, which he eventually would like always, he would 'suggest' getting her hair cut, yet again. Not that she ever listened to him unless he used the Alpha command on her, which he had done a few times. A couple days ago being one of those few times. She rolls her eyes at her reflection then moves from out of the view of the mirror, opening her bedroom door and jogging down the steps.

She almost drools at the sight of the four breakfast burritos remaining in the large pan that probably held about ten before Seth got a hold of them. The boys always did eat way more than her, her brother especially so she wasn't surprised that more than half the pan was missing. She picks up two burritos finishing the first one before she pushes the swinging door open so that she could walk into the quiet living room.

She sees her brother lying on his stomach, the left half of his body on the couch and the right side on the floor, his face turned toward the TV with his mouth hanging slightly open. She chuckles softly as she strolls further into the living room, taking the remote from his slack hand turning the muted television off. After placing the remote on the coffee table she turns to him and plops down on the arm of the couch so that she could run her fingers through his hair, it was something she had been doing since her mother let her hold him for the first time.

She knew he must have been dead tired having to patrol so much. She hated how his youth was pretty much robbed from him. First with the death of their father and Seth feeling as if he had to step up to be the man of the house. The second teenhood thief was the gift—or curse as she liked to call it—of becoming a wolf. While he should have been focusing on school or just being a kid, he was doing and seeing things that no kid should see. She didn't care how much he complained that he was nearly seventeen, in her eyes he would always be her baby brother and nothing would ever change that.

As she runs her fingers through his mess of unruly hair one handed, finishing the rest of her burrito with the other, she remembers that she didn't give him any explanation for lying in Jake's arms yesterday. She saw the confusion in Seth's eyes as his perplexed gaze went back and forth over her and Jake.

And what did she impulsively do? She panicked; she didn't know how she was supposed to rationalize the dreams and Jake following her around like a lost puppy to Seth. He wouldn't understand. So she moved Jake's heavy arm, rolling away from beside him letting his face that was buried into the side of her neck fall flat onto the concrete flooring.

Then she muttered a short "About damn time!" and all but ran out of there after snatching her cell phone and keys from under the counter. She knew he had questions because she sure as hell would have had plenty if she were him. But she didn't have any plausible answers to give him yet. She still felt like she owed him something they always told each other everything.

When she saw him languidly open his eyes bending his neck back a bit to look at her she let her hand fall from his hair on to the side of the couch.

"Hey sis."

"Hey squirt… where's mom?" she asks looking around the living room even though she knew her mother hadn't been in the house for hours.

"Work I think, she was being a downer when I came back from patrol around twelve, so I didn't say too much to her." he wipes the perspiration from his face as he sat up fully seating himself on the couch in an upright position.

"Was dinner _that _bad?" Leah grimaces when she takes in the look her brother sends her way.

"I would show you what it looked like with my thoughts but I really don't want to think about mom and Charlie the way I saw them yesterday all over again." Seth shudders before he continues, "It was torture, not to mention Bella didn't show up either."

"Really? It figures…" she frowns at least Leah had a plausible reason. It wasn't like she wanted to be stuck in the stupid storage room. And the more she thought about it, she realized that everyone, especially the boys in the pack, knew how the doorstop had been broken ages ago. So had Jake purposely locked them in there so that she couldn't escape him?

"I think Edward might have talked her out of coming, whatever the reasoning I knew it wasn't because she wasn't feeling well. Charlie's tone changed real quickly before and after he was done talking about her." Seth says turning his head towards the front door.

She knew he had heard Collin and Brady walking through the forest behind their home, not that their loud voices couldn't be heard from a mile away. "I really don't like that you know those leeches on a first name bases."

"They aren't all that bad sis." He stands up to stretch, his blue graphic tee rises revealing his toned stomach.

"Yeah not that bad," she mutters sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Hey… about yesterday in the storage room, Jake and I…we weren't… um it was just—"

Seth shakes his head in a really fast motion placing his hands up. "I don't want to hear it sis. I'm just happy you guys didn't kill one another. Whatever that was yesterday just keep it there, please. I do think you should talk to mom soon though before Emily or Sam get a hold of her." He tugs on her ponytail gently as he ambles around the couch to open the front door.

"Yeah I know," Leah sighs getting up from the arm of the couch as the door opens. Both Collin and Brady immediately start talking as they walk in nodding their heads in a 'sup' gesture to both Leah and Seth.

"Guess who caught the squirrel?" Brady raises his eyebrows clearly indicating he was the winner.

"He cheated so it hardly counts," Collin frowns for all of one second before he breaks out into a large grin."I have to show you the next time we're all phased how B almost got beat up for making fun of Paul who had got caught breaking Emily's favorite vase."

"Oh that's why he got stuck watching you guys?" Seth asks his face lighting up with a grin.

"Yeah," Brady laughs. "He didn't touch not one piece of fur on me though and for the last time I did not cheat." Brady snaps his teeth at his brother in warning.

It didn't faze Collin at all.

"After Brady kept talking smack Paul took a chunk this big," Collin puts his thumb and index finger up showing a good two inches of space. "out of B's tail for making him miss his big date with that new girl. And he probably would have taken more if B didn't start rolling in the dirt bawling like a big ass baby for twenty whole minutes." Collin slaps his thigh as he and Seth start cackling.

Leah pretends to wipe her mouth to hide her own smile.

"Hardy har har laugh it up," Brady says grimacing before moving the bag off his back swinging it in front of Seth and Collin. "you won't be laughing when I beat you at something else." he drops the rather large backpack on the floor taking out the plastic toy guitars, drums, and a microphone. Leah walks toward the open front door leaving the boys in the middle of the entrance way huddled over the backpack, squirrel winning, and Paul biting forgotten.

"See you later squirt. Don't wait up for me." Leah says leaning against the front door. She was hoping she might go to her special place to clear her head after she was done with all the things she had to do today.

"Bye sis." Seth's hand waves in her direction although he's too busy looking at the games Collin and Brady brought to see her walk out and close the door.

She had to patrol at five and it was getting to be around that time. She couldn't believe that she had slept most of the day away. Well maybe she could, she was pretty tired after barely sleeping at all the day before.

She really wasn't looking forward to the conversation with her mother. She knew Sam and Emily's stupid engagement would be brought back up again which in turn meant Leah would get upset and leave. She still wasn't ready to think about that and she definitely wasn't ready to think about the dreams involving Jake. As she walks towards the woods, glancing around before pulling off her panties and T-shirt placing them on the cord on her ankle she tries to think of something to distract her mind for the next four hours.

She began humming random annoying songs in her head just so whoever she was patrolling with didn't have to see in her tumultuous mind. Not that the guys paid any attention to her thoughts anymore but just in case it was better to be overly safe than foolishly sorry.

* * *

><p>Jacob and Quil had walked through the dense forest in their human form towards Joe's Bar &amp; Grill. It was one of the few restaurants built before the town had run out of money a while back.<p>

The owner Joe usually didn't hire anyone new so both Jake and Quil were stunned when Embry just asked about the help wanted sign placed in one of the front windows and was taken in so easily. Especially with the track record of the pack not being able to hold a job for longer than a few months. It was hard especially when they always needed to leave without being able to offer an explanation.

As they had moved to the side of the road out of the forest Jake thought about Leah. It was getting harder and harder for him to not think about her. Mainly after being able to hold her in his arms for however long they laid in the storage room. He took notice that the dreams he was really starting to look forward to, did not happen while she was with him. In fact they didn't come to him until he was back at home alone in his bed.

He had to admit that he loved the way she felt in his arms: so comfortable, so soft, and she smelled absolutely delicious. He had no idea his feet were leading him towards her until he saw the sway of her hips as she carried that box to the storage room.

He didn't even know she had work that day, but he was glad she did. It was as if his wolf knew exactly where she was, without him fully even comprehending it. When he saw the box holding up the door it was probably fucked up for him to kick it closing them in the room with one another but he wanted to spend time with her and he knew her all too well. She wasn't going to talk to him, not without some help.

That short time holding her was the most peaceful sleep he had ever gotten and even though he was fully rock hard the whole time, just being able to hold her after all those dreams made his whole day. That was until Seth barged into the space causing Leah to dash from the room and Jake's face to crash into the hard floor. And that shit hurt like a bitch for all of an hour.

When he tried to offer Seth a reason as to why he was holding Leah—who up until a week ago wasn't even on his radar—Seth just said, "I don't know what's going on and I really don't want to know since I had to deal with my mom and Charlie flirting for an hour and a half. I'm still recovering from that. But hurt my sis in any way and I hurt you triple that. Now that that's out of the way let's get out of here. I got some lasagna that has my name all over it and a girl with auburn hair I promised to call and you're cutting into that time bro."

"Sure, sure," Jake chuckled and put his arm on Seth's shoulder walking in the direction of both their homes talking and joking the whole way.

Quil's loud belch as he finishes the last of the beer that he shouldn't be drinking causes Jake to snap out of his reverie.

Quil places the cup down with a bit of force as he shakes his head really fast, "Wooo that hits the spot! It looks like this place is buzzing with a bunch of Forkians today."

Jake turns slightly in his stool scanning the average sized room using only his peripheral vision. His eyes immediately go to the six white and black booths attached to the far right side of the wall. But he only sees families that had always lived in La Push. His eyes move around the room taking in the pictures of famous actors and actresses that Joe had taken pictures with. And random art placed in between that. The moderate place was painted a bright red coloring with a trim of black at the top which had built in lights on the ceiling.

But his attention doesn't stay there for long as he finally moves his eyes to the middle of the room to see that there are in fact people in Forks sitting at two pushed together square tables. He narrows his gaze at the familiar faces realizing why he recognized them. He remembers them being Bella's friends from First Beach where he had unknowingly gave away the tribe secrets to gain a little attention from her.

Jake shakes his head looking at his good friend. "Can you stop making up words man? I mean if they're 'Forkians' then what are we?"

"La Pushians of course." Quil scoffs raising his empty glass in the air. "Where is Em with that drink he said he was going to get me? That was like thirty minutes ago."

"It was actually ten minutes bro and really four was enough." Jake says taking the glass out of Quil's hands and pushing it away slightly.

"All I know is an hour is a long time to keep me a waiting for my drink and wings." Quil says reaching over to get his glass back into his grasp.

Jake pinches the bridge of his nose trying to keep himself from laughing. "I don't know why we're friends anymore."

"Because I'm overly awesome." He says eyeing a few laughing women who were sitting a few stools away. "And I'm your favorite cousin."

Jake huffs keeping his face straight even though he wants to smile. "I don't know who told you that lie."

Embry comes over placing the large plate of wings and fries on the counter wearing the most clothes that any of them had worn since they had started to phase: black slacks, black tennis shoes, a red T-shirt with the name of the restaurant on the back and a black waist apron.

"Alright I can't keep coming over here the boss is watching me. So I brought you two _root _beers," Embry says slapping Quil on his back twice and gripping his shoulder hard. "Sober up man you're scaring the girls away not bringing them over. And I expect a good tip." He says grabbing Quil's empty glass and disappearing behind the swinging black doors with a circular window towards the top.

"Good tip? What about all those tens and twenties I let him borrow? Or… or how about the time I gave him half of my subway sandwich and let's not forget—" Jake can't help but tune out Quil to eavesdrop on the conversation of Bella's friends as soon as he hears both her and Edward's name mentioned in the same sentence. He didn't turn around fully just twisted his upper body slightly as if he were actually listening to an oblivious Quil.

"Can you believe she's getting married so young? I swear she must be pregnant that can be the only reasoning." Says the girl with long blonde hair, green irregular eyes and pale eyebrows swinging a ranch drenched French fry in the air.

Jake's heart speeds up as he hears the curly, dark brown haired girl respond, "Lauren that's not nice. I think they might love one another remember the depression she went through when his family went away?"

"Jess, we're out of high school going to college soon we don't need to be fake anymore. I never liked her, still don't, never will." Lauren rolls her green eyes finally biting the fry smothered in ranch.

"I can see why you didn't get an invitation now." Jessica laughs sticking her fork into her salad.

"Not like I would go, what was the date again Angela?" Lauren asks nonchalantly although Jake could tell from her tone of voice that she very much wanted to go.

"August thirteenth." Angela murmurs quietly. Jake's hands grip the counter for all of a second before he lets go. He can feel the tremors rolling through his body as if he were about to phase at that instant.

"Just two months away right before we all go away for college… I'm telling you she's pregnant. I think—"

Jacob stops listening, rising from his stool with his fists balled up and vibrating causing Quil to stop rambling to look up at him. "Whoa you look like shit. What did I miss?"

"Nothing… I just realized I forgot something with my dad... I g-got to go." Jake swallows not bothering to wait for Quil's response before trying to get out of the restaurant. He probably pushed a few people and chairs to the floor to get to the double entrance doors and caused a bunch of confused glances his way. But he had to get out of there he couldn't risk them knowing what he was. He knew it was only a flash away from transforming.

When he feels the wind hit his cheeks he looks across the roadway before sprinting full speed to the forest as his body starts blurring from shaking so hard. He knew he wasn't going to stop himself from phasing. Not right now.

Why was he even so upset?

He knew the marriage was coming.

She said she loved the mind reading Cullen, the two even talked about it on the mountain before the newborn war when the vamp clearly knew that Jake could hear them. It shouldn't bother him so much, but it did.

He still cared.

He still fucking cared.

He had stupidly believed with his thoughts being consumed with Leah for the past week that some his feelings for Bella would have dwindled down. Which had happened, but it wasn't nearly enough.

He tries to ignore the few hot tears that fall from his eyes as he continues to run like there is no tomorrow. When his black T-shirt and cutoffs rip falling to shreds he accepts the heat of anger that rolls through him just this once.

He growls letting his paws dig into the dirt as he zooms through bushes and large overgrown trees. He didn't care who was phased along with him or what they were saying to him. He just wanted to get home and forget the whole world existed. He lets out a loud painful howl before pushing himself harder than he had in his whole entire life his only thoughts being _run_,_ August 13th, Bella, marriage, Leah, marriage, leech, stupid, home. _

* * *

><p>Leah is just about done with her patrol that she is doing along with Jared when she hears pieces of Jake's muddled thoughts after his heartbreaking shattering howl. When her name came up she pauses and her heart began to beat erratically. Did Jared hear that?<p>

_I wonder if I should get Sam, I don't know how to deal with this shit_, Jared panics yipping at the back of Sam and Emily's house.

"Let him be. I called Billy to let him know it's best to leave him alone." Sam orders from his back porch with a piece of fried chicken in his hand before going back into the house.

From Jared's sight, Leah can see the view of the back of the house go up and down as he nods his large wolf head before running back towards the south of La Push to finish up his spot. _I hope he's alright. _

_Me too,_ Leah thinks to herself hoping that Jared is too preoccupied to listen to her.

She worried about Jake, both herself and her wolf. He had been nice to her the last few days, nicer than any of the guys had usually been excluding her brother and it was actually refreshing. She felt like she should return his friendship and be at least cordial in turn. She didn't know what she's going to say but she knew if she were that upset at least she had Seth to help calm her down.

After finishing the last hour of her patrol Leah phases back to human throwing on her T-shirt and boy shorts—her special place forgotten—as her feet carry her towards Jake's house.

She doesn't bother going to the front door sauntering to his dark open window and placing her hands on the window sill to lift herself inside. It made no sense to pretend like she isn't here with the humming sensation vibrating from being so close to him. After hauling herself in so that she is able to sit on the window ridge with her feet placed on top of the side of his covered right thigh, she looks down at him.

He is lying in his bed with his back towards her and it looked like he had been that way since he had laid down. She could tell that he isn't sleep from his labored breathing and sporadic sniffing. His open window brings in the pleasant night summer breeze against her heated back. She watches as his right elbow comes up as he wipes at his face hastily, even though they both knew it was too late and she knew that he had been blubbering like a big baby.

"Go away Leah." He growls sinking lower into his bed pulling up his blue, black and white striped blanket. It seemed as if their roles were reversed with how he was acting.

"I just came to see—" she says softly picking at a string at the end of her T-shirt dress before he interrupts her.

"I don't want your pity." His voice cracks at the end before he tenses his jaw tightly.

She sighs deciding to go a different route than her usual anger. "I lied when I said I was over Sam."

It was hard for hard to say that, because she had been lying to herself, her brother and even Jake saying that she was completely fine with the situation even though she clearly wasn't. She wanted to let Sam go, but she didn't know how that could happen with being under his controlling thumb.

Jake sniffs turning his large body to face her, causing her probably dirty feet to rub into his clean blanket even more. She can see from the moonlight flowing into the room how defeated he looks. It makes her hate Bella all that much more as a surge of irrational jealously flows through her.

She doesn't understand what she had to be jealous of? Jake didn't belong to her and she wasn't even sure she wanted him to, especially when he was looking at her as if _she_ were the one that made Bella say yes to the leech's proposal.

His voice is deep and gruff when he speaks, "You think I didn't know that already Leah? Everyone can still see it even if you spend all day lying to yourself."

Her heart skips a beat at his words, why had she come here? She thought he might understand and once again she was proven to trust no one but herself.

Her mouth falls open but she quickly closes it scowling at him, "The one time I try to be nice and I see where it fucking gets me." She turns swiftly intending to put her right leg out the window so she can jump out.

But Jake's warm hand on her arm stops her before she can move any further. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I tend to say fucked up shit when I'm angry."

"No, it's okay." She closes her eyes trying to ignore the jolt of pleasure from his touch. "I shouldn't have come."

"_Come here_, Leah." His loose grip on her wrist tightens slightly until she opens her eyes turning to face him. He had sat up his face looking entirely different than when he had first turned towards her. He almost looks like her dream Jake.

_My dream Jake? Really Leah? You're losing it!_

"I'll play nice, I promise. I'm sorry okay? I could use a friend right now…" he pauses looking her right in her eyes as he continues, "_You_, preferably. I already feel so much better with you here and please don't ask why." he says placing his hand on the small of her back before trailing his fingers towards the right side of her hip leaving a lingering tingle in its wake.

Before she can open her mouth to deny him and jog home— like she probably should have done before he touched her—he pulls her away from the window sill into his bed right next to him and his wall. "Do you always have to be so difficult?"

"This could be considered kidnap," she mutters as he they both exhale in unison laying down slowly.

"You came to _my_ room Clearwater but if that makes you feel better..." He chuckles softly lifting his blanket up and pulling it over her until it covers her from her shoulders down.

"No one said I was staying the night." She glances at his face noticing his dimples poking through again while his eyes are closed. If she hadn't seen or smelled his tears for herself she wouldn't have even known he had been upset.

She steals the pillow that he hadn't been sniveling all over hitting it with the palm of her hand before laying her head down.

"Sure, sure. Goodnight Lee." He yawns pulling her back into his bare chest, her legs touching his, and his clothed hard-on pressed into her bottom. Her body immediately reacts sagging comfortably into his form.

He breathes in deeply exhaling against her hair before immediately falling asleep.

_You've got to be kidding me! No one falls asleep that fast!_

"Hey Jake…" she says softly, intending to ask him if he had locked them in the storage room on purpose. And to hopefully get him to move a small distance away so that she could think properly.

This was way too close for comfort but she couldn't move, not with being trapped between the wall and his firm muscular body.

She takes a heavy breath taking in Jake's scent on the pillow hoping that Jake's grip on her body will relax enough so that she could maneuver from under him.

She waits for what feels like hours but is probably only fifteen minutes, his grip remains firm with no sign of giving way. He never says anything just continues his slow regular breaths. And for a moment she wonders if he really is sleep or not, after turning her head slightly to look at him she observes how innocent and serene he looks.

She sighs turning back to face the wall, finally closing her eyes knowing that she wouldn't be going anywhere tonight.

_One night couldn't hurt._

At least she might be able to find out if her dream theory were true. She just hopes that neither Seth nor her mom went in her room looking for her or there would be a whole slew of new questions to answer to tomorrow. As she shifts herself into his body even closer, inhaling his scent, she allows herself to fall asleep in his arms for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I noticed in all my stories that Quil hardly gets any love so he will more than likely be around alot more than Embry in this one. Yay Quil!<br>**

**To all the amazing story alerts, and favorites thanks honeys! **

**To all the reviewers you guys rock and they help the juices flow. :D**

**I so can not wait for this crazy busy week to be over...**

**Anyways Review!  
><strong>


End file.
